Café Ibsen
by Chibi Hypnos
Summary: Coincidências, um Café e um romance. Hentai! Ficpresente para Cherry Miluxa Muzinha! Espero que goste, minha paixão!
1. Chapter 1

_Essa fic, dedico à minha melhor amiga, Cherry Miluxa. Minhas promessas, ainda que demorem a serem cumpridas, sempre serão cumpridas. Mila, espero que goste. Foi feita de coração._

Bom divertimento a todos!

**Café Ibsen**

**Capítulo 1**

-Me desculpe! Não tive a intenção!

-Não tem problema, não foi nada.

Uma mulher trombou em mim. Mas só tive tempo de reparar em suas vestes.

Uma boina preta, camisa branca e uma saída xadrez que vestiam um corpo bastante bonito. Quando levantei do chão após recolher meus papéis que voaram longe depois do choque e minha pasta, ela já havia sumido. O modo ao qual falou comigo em inglês me soou bastante artificial. Não era inglesa, tampouco grega. Com toda a certeza, ela não vivia na Europa.

Peguei minhas coisas e fui procurar uma cadeira para esperar o anúncio do meu vôo. Oslo.

Nova vida, novas pessoas... Uma chance para recomeçar tudo do zero. Que ingenuidade a minha... Se eu soubesse o que ia passar depois...

Tinha em mãos uma revista grega. A única lembrança palpável do meu país de origem que estava levando comigo.

Comecei então a folheá-la e junto com isso, muitas lembranças vieram à tona. A imagem da praia paradisíaca me lembrou o início da minha adolescência.

"_Com 12 anos, lá estava eu, correndo pela praia, brincando de pega-pega com uma garota. Helena. Loira, olhos verdes, graciosa. Minha vizinha._

_-Peguei! – Atirei-me para cima dela, sem calcular meus movimentos._

_Caímos. Ela ria muito. Foi a primeira vez que a tive tão próxima de mim._

_-O que foi? – Perguntou ela encarando profundamente meus olhos._

_-Nunca tinha reparado em como você é bonita..._

_-Mas que cantada disparada, Miro! – Helena protestou._

_-Estou dizendo a verdade!_

_-Somos amigos, Miro._

_-E daí? – Me levantei e ofereci minha mão para ela se levantar._

_-E daí que... – Ela olhou para baixo e sacudiu a areia do corpo._

_-Que...?_

_-Somos amigos..._

_Pensamentos loucos invadiam minha mente. Estava iniciando minha adolescência. Os hormônios estavam a mil. Fui certeiro._

_-Helena, você já beijou alguém antes?_

_-Minha mãe, meu irmão..._

_-Garotos._

_Ela me olhou curiosa. Seu rosto corou._

_-Não..._

_-Gostaria de experimentar?_

_-Miro! Somos amigos! Crescemos juntos... Não seria correto._

_-Não vejo nada de errado..._

_-Você é praticamente da minha família! Te conheço desde bebê._

_-Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis, Helena._

_-Mas por que?_

_-Nos conhecemos de longa data, sabemos dos defeitos um do outro..._

_-Por isso mesmo!_

_-Helena, não é mais fácil beijar um conhecido? Você me conhece por inteiro..._

_Ela me olhou pensativa._

_-É tão bom..._

_-Você já fez isso, Miro?_

_-Não._

_-Então como sabe que é bom?_

_-Meus pais sempre fazem isso, se não fosse, talvez não faria sentido eles se beijarem todos os dias._

_-Mas eles são adultos! Casados!_

_-Por algum acaso seremos adolescentes para sempre?_

_Ela parou pensativa novamente._

_-Que tal? Isso vai ficar marcado pra mim para o resto da vida."_

E ficou. Anos mais tarde, o pai dela recebeu uma proposta de emprego em Portugal e nunca mais eu a vi. Virei a página e me deparei com uma oferta de emprego na Lanchonete Melânio.

-Hahaha! Até hoje não me substituíram! – Disse para mim mesmo.

Péssimas lembranças daquele lugar. Mas o lugar não me lembrou apenas o emprego, mas meus pais.

Os tempos após o colégio foram difíceis. Os amigos que fiz durante meu último ano perderam contato comigo. Quando se cresce, as pessoas tomam rumos diferentes. Na minha casa, as coisas só pioravam.

Meu pai fazia questão de me lembrar que eu o envergonhava todos os dias. Simplesmente por não conseguir um emprego. Minha mãe me comparava com os filhos de outras senhoras da alta sociedade, que já estavam fazendo os seus próprios lucros.

"_Imagine, hoje cheguei ao Clube da Ilha e as minhas amigas mais uma vez me esnobaram, Sansão!_

_-Tudo por causa do Miro, é claro! Arruinou a imagem da família. Todos na empresa me olham torto, por ter um desempregado em casa. Você me envergonha!_

_-Por que o senhor então não me arruma um trabalho na sua empresa, pai?_

_-Porque não quero saber de desfalques onde trabalho."_

Sim, eles souberam do cheque "achado". Na época da escola descobri onde o ladrão havia escondido o dinheiro e peguei-o para mim. Dias após a formatura, quando minha mãe foi lavar meu terno, ela encontrou o cheque em um dos bolsos. Isso deu muito o que falar em casa.

"-_Me desculpe, pai – Dizia eu pela milésima vez – Eu tomei jeito, não fiz mais nada desde então._

_-Desculpas não apagam o que aconteceu._

_-Pras pessoas mesquinhas, não mesmo._

_-O que foi que disse, Miro?_

_-Nada, mãe. Nada..."_

Fechei a revista. Comecei a sentir uma pontada de dor de cabeça.

-Droga!

Abri a maleta a procura de algum comprimido. Encontrei o vidrinho. Quando fui despejar o conteúdo na mão, esbarraram em mim. Quatro deles caíram no chão.

-Mas que droga!

Era ela de novo. A moça da roupa elegante. Dessa vez reparei que tinha longos cabelos sedosos e castanhos, bem lisos. Mas ela sequer percebeu que havia esbarrado em mim novamente.

-Senhoras e senhores, passageiros com destino a Oslo, vôo 14725, comparecer à sala de embarque.

Meu vôo. Engoli o comprimido a seco e tomei rumo a sala. Só mais quinze minutos e estaria longe daquele lugar.

-Vai ser perfeito, Miro – Disse a mim mesmo – Lá ninguém me conhece. Nada vai dar errado.

Me preparei para embarcar e logo meus quinze e eternos minutos já haviam se passado. Entrei no avião e logo ele decolaria.

-Poltrona 23 A. Janela.

Sentei em meu lugar e peguei a revista grega novamente. Não sabia porque aquela revista me atormentava tanto. Abri e comecei a folhear da página inicial. De repente, me deparo com uma reportagem. Não... Não era possível.

-A Escola do Zodíaco, com 243 anos de tradição agora possui um novo diretor. Após a morte do conhecido Shion Kalaveechios, em atentado, um novo diretor toma seu lugar. Toda a estrutura educacional da escola foi reformada, de acordo com a uma psicologia mais moderna. Os alunos passaram a ter aulas direcionadas ao que pretendem estudar na Universidade.

-Demorou... – Disse, retomando a leitura.

-Esse sistema já era aplicado na França, Portugal, Espanha, Inglaterra e Itália. Agora chegou até a Grécia, reformulando o sistema educativo.

-Sorte deles... Quem quiser matemática não precisará estudar grego. Hahahaha.

Quem me visse lendo alto, com certeza me acharia um louco.

-Confira a nossa pequena entrevista com o novo diretor. Ou melhor dizendo, diretora.

Arregalei os olhos. Não... Não podia ser...

-Os alunos vêm de outros países justamente para aprender a lidar com situações por eles antes desconhecidas. São escolhidos pelo currículo escolar, isso significa que precisam ter um excelente rendimento em todas as disciplinas. Com o novo sistema, eles passam a ter uma dinâmica mais focada para as matérias da Universidade. A única disciplina indispensável é Grego, obviamente.

-Hahaha! Coitados!

Virei a página com cuidado. Foi quando vi sua foto. Ainda estava deslumbrante.

-Sendo assim, já se preparam para o que irão enfrentar no curso escolhido. – Diz Calíope Kalanita.

-Calíope... – Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Como é que aquele monumento não tinha sido meu?

-Calíope, a da Bela Voz, em grego Καλλιoπε, foi uma das nove musas da mitologia grega. Filha de Zeus e Mnemósine. Foi a musa da epopéia, da poesia épica, da ciência em geral e da eloquência e a mais velha e sábia das musas. É representada sob a figura de uma donzela de ar majestoso, coroada de louros e ornada de grinaldas, sentada em atitude de meditação, com a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos e um livro na outra, tendo, junto de si, mais três livros: a Ilíada, a Odisseia e a Eneida. Em outras representações, traz como atributo um rolo de pergaminho e uma pena. Mãe de Linos, com Apolo e de Orfeu, das sereias e dos coribantes.

Não era possível. Era muita coincidência para um dia só. A mulher da boina preta, camisa branca e saia xadrez, estava parada na minha frente.

-Será que eu disse alguma bobagem? Tenho certeza de que fui correta na minha explicação Mitológica.

-Não... Está... Está correta sim... Mas não era dessa Calíope que eu falava. – Levantei a revista e mostrei a foto da mulher por quem suspirei durante muito tempo.

-Conheço, estive nessa escola, fazendo essa reportagem.

Ela foi se sentando ao meu lado, colocando o cinto.

-Mas... É muita coincidência para um dia só...

-Não entendi...

-Você trombou comigo duas vezes, agora abro a revista, me deparo com essa reportagem e você me diz que foi você quem a fez. Só pode estar brincando!

-Ah... Era você o moço do café. Me desculpe mais uma vez. E não é mentira não, veja, meu nome está no fim da reportagem.

Corri os olhos até o fim da página.

-Camila Barbosa. Incrível! Só pode ser brincadeira!

-Não é – Ela riu em tom de deboche – Vai ver é o destino.

Foi nesse momento que reparei em suas feições. Olhos castanhos, pele alva e lisa. Lábios bem contornados e um nariz pequeno. Eu sempre preferi as loiras, mas essa morena... Era linda.

Me distraí olhando para a revista, quando uma pergunta me veio em mente.

-Você acredita nessas coisas de destino?

Mas ela não me ouviu. Colocara fone nos ouvidos e seus olhos tinham se fechado.

-Senhores passageiros, apertem os cintos para a decolagem. Permaneçam sentados até que o sinal de desatá-los seja dado. Em caso de problemas com a aeronave, máscaras de oxigênio cairão na frente de seus respectivos assentos. Caso haja crianças próximas, coloque a máscara antes em você e depois nelas. Gostaríamos que soubessem que os assentos são flutuantes. Em caso de turbulência, permaneçam sentados e de cintos atados. European Airlines agradece a atenção e deseja a todos uma boa viagem.

Olhei pela janela e uma lágrima escorreu de meus olhos.

-Adeus Grécia... Adeus pais... Adeus... Calíope.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Logo o avião tinha atingido sua altitude padrão e as casas, rios, e árvores cabiam na palma da minha mão. Um pouco mais adiante, via que ele cortava as nuvens. Era uma das visões mais bonitas que já havia tido.

Fiquei em silêncio, observando o céu, quando as aeromoças começaram a servir bebidas e lanches feitos pela companhia aérea.

-O que vai querer, senhor? Temos, Whiskey, Martini, refrigerante e suco de frutas.

-Um Martini, por favor.

Ela me entregou a bebida. A mulher ao meu lado não pegou nada. Ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Parecia estar em meditação. Fiquei a observando um bom tempo. As mãos dela pareciam ter um toque suave. Calçava botas. Já estava preparada para enfrentar o frio norueguês.

Ah, mas é mesmo, esqueci de falar o que estou indo fazer em Oslo. Consegui um estágio numa empresa, na área de administração, é claro.

A empresa se chama Tangberg Data. Acabara de comprar uma nova empresa e precisava de novos empregados. Sorte a minha. Ela é a única empresa Européia de armazenamento de dados que fabrica tape drives, automação de backup e subsistemas de disco. Coisas de computador.

Embora não fosse muito chegado em computadores, sem dúvida alguma não poderia deixar essa oportunidade de emprego de lado, ainda mais que me disseram que a possibilidade de efetivação era alta.

Desde pequeno sempre gostei de administrar, liderar festas, grupos, tudo. Estava no meu sangue. Meu pai era dono de uma pequena empresa. Não custava nada eu sonhar em ter algum dia a minha própria.

Peguei a revista de novo, abri na página onde estava a foto de minha musa inspiradora. Incrível. Eu, com meus 24 anos, ainda não tinha conseguido esquecê-la. Também não posso falar que tentei. Saí com uma ou outra mulher, namorei outra, mas minha cabeça e meu coração pertenciam àquela mulher. O mais estranho é que meu cérebro ainda fervia quando me lembrava dos momentos em que estive próximo dela. Bem que Kamus me dizia que a paixão nos deixava totalmente idiotas. Mas era um "idiota" gostoso de se sentir. Pelo menos, assim eu acho.

Estava tão entretido com aquela imagem que não percebi a mulher ao meu lado começar a me observar.

-Pelo visto, essa mulher deve mexer um pouco com você, não?

Meu rosto corou.

-É... Isso... É de longa data...

-Amor mal resolvido? Na entrevista, ela pareceu ter o dobro da sua idade.

Fiquei totalmente sem graça. Será que era errado gostar de mulheres mais velhas?

-Na verdade... – Nessa hora meu peito doeu – É um amor platônico.

-Entendo... Você estudou nessa escola durante muito tempo?

-Somente no meu terceiro ano de colegial.

-E só com esse ano, deu tempo para se apaixonar dessa forma?

Olhei fixamente para a mulher dessa vez. Como seria capaz de "medir" com tanta precisão o sentimento que eu nutria por Calíope? Mas não foi preciso fazer a pergunta. Ela parecia ler meu olhar.

-Sou jornalista e escritora. Para escrever, é preciso sentir. E para fazer uma boa reportagem, é bom conhecer bem o interior do entrevistado.

Então era por isso que ela conseguiu captar a emoção ao ver a foto de minha até então musa inspiradora.

-Você também está indo para Oslo? – Perguntei fechando a revista.

-Sim. Você também?

-Também.

-Passeando?

-Não, estou indo para trabalhar. E a senhorita?

-Também.

Havia algo naqueles olhos que me deixavam intrigado. Ela me parecia muito misteriosa. Seu sotaque era diferente do que eu estava acostumado a ouvir. Tinha gestos e a voz suave.

Logo o comandante avisou que estávamos próximos da capital da Noruega. Novamente apertamos os cintos e nos preparamos para o pouso.

Foi tudo tranqüilo. Ela se apressou a sair do avião e apenas acenou timidamente para mim. Fiquei mais intrigado ainda. Peguei minha maleta do compartimento para bagagem e saí do avião em busca de minhas malas despachadas.

Não foi difícil reconhecer minha bagagem. Coloquei-a no carrinho e me dirigi para onde haviam diversos táxis estacionados.

O motorista me ajudou com as malas e entrei no carro.

-Por favor, Avenida Karl Johan, número 47.

Não demorou muito para eu atingir meu objetivo. Logo estava eu na frente de um edifício antigo, mas bem cuidado. A Empresa tinha alugado um apartamento naquele edifício para mim, no 8º. andar. Estranhei não haver porteiro no prédio, mas depois lembrei que estava em "outro mundo."

Oslo é a cidade onde é entregue o Prémio Nobel da Paz. De acordo com o _The Economist_, é a segunda cidade mais cara do mundo, depois de Tóquio.

Subi, abri a porta do apartamento semimobiliado. Sim, porque ali não havia meu toque especial. Não, não pense que sou um exímio decorador, mas modéstia a parte, eu tenho bom gosto.

Havia uma varanda para a avenida. A vista era maravilhosa.

Na região central, nas proximidades da avenida Karl Johan, estão situados os principais monumentos e prédios históricos do país, como o Palácio Real; o Museu Histórico; a Galeria Nacional de Arte; a Universidade de Oslo; o Teatro Nacional; o Museu Ibsen, dedicado à vida e à obra do dramaturgo norueguês Henrik Ibsen e o Radhuset, edifício onde funciona a sede da prefeitura da cidade.

Havia também ali um café. Seria ótimo para mim. Tomaria meu desjejum todos os dias ali, até me firmar no apartamento.

Andei por ele. Havia uma pequena sala com a varanda, um quarto com um aquecedor, pois o frio norueguês é muito intenso, uma cama de casal, armário embutido, um pequeno banheiro e uma cozinha com ligação com a sala. Perfeito. Não precisava de mais nada. Agora só faltava meu toque e em poucos dias minha casa estaria a minha maneira.

Desfiz minhas malas, guardei meus pertences em seus devidos lugares. Isso levou o tempo de entardecer. Olhei ao meu redor.

-Pronto. Agora preciso ir ao supermercado e preencher os armários com comida, Miro. – Falei para mim mesmo.

Caminhei até a varanda e vi a avenida sendo iluminada aos poucos. Quando debrucei no guarda-corpo daquele pequeno espaço, contemplei a visão do mar. Foi uma sensação maravilhosa. O vento batia em meu rosto e meu cabelo voava. Liberdade. Era esse o sentimento que percorria meu corpo naquele momento e isso me fez lembrar a última conversa que tive com meu pai. Última e traumática.

"_-Você não tem responsabilidade alguma, Miro! Não faz idéia do que é dirigir uma empresa, não faz idéia do que é ter horário para entrar no trabalho, não faz idéia do que é suar e dar seu sangue!_

_-Não faço idéia porque o senhor nunca me deu uma oportunidade._

_-Não responda desse jeito para mim! Sou seu pai! Exijo respeito!_

_-Eu cansei de ouvir apenas desaforos do senhor! Eu me empenho na faculdade. Não tenho emprego não porque não quero, é porque me falta a oportunidade!_

_-Não! Você sai todos os finais de semana e chega alto. Sempre! Gasta o dinheiro que não é seu com essas festas ridículas e ainda me aparece sempre com alguma garota sem valor aqui em casa!_

_-Então o senhor vai ver! Eu vou arrumar um emprego, bem longe daqui e não vou dar mais notícias! Vou viver sozinho! Vou provar pro senhor que posso ser melhor do que você!_

_Bati a porta. A partir daquele momento, mandei curriculuns sem parar._

_Deu certo."_

-Veja só, meu "grande pai"! Estou na segunda cidade mais cara do mundo! – Gritei para mim mesmo, para depois soltar uma gargalhada.

O vento começou a se intensificar quando voltei para dentro da minha casa. Vesti meu sobretudo e saí para fazer compras.

Oslo é voltada para o mar, luminosa, moderna, fresca e bela. Como outras cidades litorâneas, concentra na orla, ao longo da baía, alguns de seus bairros mais elegantes e seus principais pontos turísticos. Museus, fortes, restaurantes, cafés e gaivotas ocupam as avenidas e dividem a vista para o mar com transatlânticos, cargueiros, iates e todo tipo de embarcação, que se espalham pela costa, desde o imenso porto --marca registrada da capital.

Entrei no primeiro supermercado que vi e comprei o básico. Não podia me dar ao luxo de sair gastando tudo o que tinha no primeiro dia. Até porque meu primeiro dia de emprego seria no dia seguinte. Carreguei as compras de volta para casa e preenchi o armário da cozinha.

Depois disso, tomei um banho quente e despenquei sobre o colchão que me esperava ansioso.

Adormeci pensando nela. Na minha eterna musa.

**-x-**

_The Economist_ é uma revista semanal britânica dedicada a temas económicos. É editada em Londres desde 1843 e atinge hoje uma tiragem de cerca de 1 milhão de exemplares.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Acordei com o despertador quase se matando de tanto tocar. Mudar de fuso horário de uma hora para outra não era fácil. Embora não tivesse tido problemas para adormecer, acordar foi uma tarefa bastante difícil.

-Quem sabe se eu tomar um banho, eu acorde melhor...

Me encaminhei para o banheiro. Era uma ducha gostosa. A água quente estava uma delícia. Me deu uma vontade de permanecer ali pelo resto do dia, mas não podia. Tinha que me apresentar para o primeiro dia de trabalho.

Me enxuguei e o chão frio fazia com que um arrepio corresse por minha espinha.

Camisa branca, calça social, sobretudo preto, cabelos arrumados. Estava pronto para sair. Olhei no relógio e vi que estava adiantado.

-Vou tomar café da manhã. – Disse para o espelho – Miro... Você está ótimo.

Desci para a rua e o clima frio se intensificava. Olhei para a placa do café.

-Café Ibsen.

Entrei.

O clima dentro do estabelecimento era bastante aconchegante. Luzes avermelhadas. O balcão que ali havia me lembrava um barco viking. Mesas espalhadas pelo pequeno salão e um piano ao fundo. Talvez a noite ali houvesse música ao vivo. Qualquer dia eu apareceria para confirmar as minhas suspeitas.

Cheguei ao balcão. Um senhor de barba branca e olhos cor de safira atendia os fregueses.

-Por favor, um café expresso com chantili.

-Sim, senhor.

Sentei em um dos bancos altos que cercavam a mesa viking. Observei as pessoas nas mesas. Casais. Aquilo parecia me perseguir sempre! Por que comigo? Por que aquela mulher nunca saía da minha cabeça? Gostaria muito de entender o porquê daquele sentimento tão intenso por alguém impossível.

-Aqui está seu pedido, senhor.

Quando me virei novamente para tocar na xícara do café, uma mão tocou sobre a minha. Um toque suave. Macio. Não! Não podia ser.

-Não acredito!

-Quem não acredita sou eu! Me desculpe, achei que fosse o meu pedido!

Será que eu estava sendo perseguido por aquela mulher?

-Não tem problema. – Sorri e encarei os olhos misteriosos em minha frente – É muita coincidência encontrá-la por aqui.

-Pode ser... Ou não. – Ela me sorriu de volta.

-Camila, não é? – Eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar dos olhos dela.

-Sim, mas pode me chamar de Mila, se quiser.

-Tudo bem, Mila.

-E você... Eu ainda não sei o seu nome.

-Miro.

-Prazer, Miro...

-Aqui está seu pedido, madame. – O senhor de olhos azuis repousou uma xícara igual a minha para ela.

-Obrigada. – E ela se pôs a tomar o café.

O assunto sumiu. Só havia troca de olhares. Ela me parecia ser bastante reservada a primeira vista. E isso me fazia sentir vontade de saber mais sobre ela. Mas como? Ora Miro, você sempre foi um ótimo galanteador. Saberá ser com ela também.

-Seu trabalho fica por aqui?

-Sim, do outro lado da rua.

-É em alguma empresa?

-Não. Na verdade vim para fazer uma reportagem sobre o Museu Ibsen.

-Outra coincidência! Este café também leva o nome de Ibsen...

-Sim, pois é dedicado ao maior dramaturgo moderno da história do teatro, Henrik Ibsen. – Ela olhou no relógio – Bem, eu preciso ir. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Miro.

-O prazer foi meu, Mila.

Colocou a boina, ajeitou o cachecol e saiu do café, acenando.

Olhei para o meu relógio também. Ainda faltava tempo, mas no primeiro dia de trabalho, era sempre bom chegar um pouco mais cedo.

Paguei o café e peguei um táxi rumo a Tangbergd Data. O caminho era bonito e a empresa não ficava longe da minha mais nova casa. Quando cheguei no portão, vi um grande edifício bastante moderno, diferente dos que ficavam ao redor do meu. Respirei fundo. Paguei o táxi, e me dirigi ao porteiro da grande fábrica.

-Bom dia, senhor, tenho uma entrevista marcada com o diretor da fábrica, Doutor Minos.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas abriu o portão. Em poucos passos eu já estava dentro daquele enorme complexo.

Uma mistura de ansiedade e desejo para realizar meus sonhos tomou conta de mim enquanto eu procurava pela diretoria. Fiquei imaginando o dia em que eu não fosse o empregado, mas sim o chefe. Entrei no prédio principal e fui seguindo as placas indicativas. Ainda bem que havia informações em inglês, pois senão eu estaria perdido.

-Diretoria. – Arrumei meus cabelos e bati na porta.

Um homem, de cabelos prateados com uma franja longa e espessa que cobria seus olhos me atendeu. Usava terno e gravata. Um crachá pendurado em seu pescoço indicava que ele era pessoa que me aguardava. Minos.

-Seja bem vindo, Miro. – Falou em tom cordial – Por favor, entre, eu o estava esperando.

Gostei muito dele. Parecia calmo e gentil. Me ofereceu uma cadeira para me sentar e se pôs atrás de sua mesa.

-E então, Miro, está gostando da cidade? – Ele me perguntou – Gostaria de tomar um café?

-Sim, gostaria. Bem, eu cheguei na cidade ontem, ainda não deu para senti-la direito, mas parece muito boa.

-Oslo para além da beleza natural e dos passeios de barco pelos fiordes, a cidade oferece variadas atrações culturais, que incluem mais de 50 museus e inúmeras galerias de arte. Se gostar de arte, vai apreciar bem a cidade. – Disse Minos preparando o café em uma máquina que ficava em sua sala.

-Assim eu espero. Mas meu intuito em morar aqui é o trabalho. A diversão fica para depois.

Diria que podia enxergar os olhos de meu chefe atrás da franja pelo modo que me contemplou ao terminar de dizer o que eu disse.

-Sinto uma forte ambição em você, meu jovem. Isso é um bom sinal.

O café ficou pronto. Ele trouxe duas xícaras e tornou-se a sentar.

-Já ouviu falar sobre a Tanberg Data, Miro?

-Sim, li sobre ela. É uma empresa de armazenamento de dados.

-Posso dizer para você que ela é muito mais do que isso.

Tomei meu café e ele também.

-Gostaria que me acompanhasse por um passeio pela fábrica. Depois vou lhe mostrar sua função e sua sala.

-Será um prazer.

Ele se levantou e abriu a porta. Saímos de sua sala e começamos um passeio pelo pavilhão principal.

Havia uma grande sala de reunião, suas paredes eram de vidro, portanto qualquer um poderia ver o que se passava ali dentro. Enquanto caminhávamos pela empresa, Minos explicou um pouco da história da fábrica.

-A **Tandberg Data tem um legado de excelência industrial e inovação que datam desde a Tandberg Radio Factory fundada em 1933. Este legado nutriu uma cultura de inovação de engenharia que conduz à inovação da Tandberg Data em tecnologia de gravação magnética e em particular o desenvolvimento do Tandberg SLR - Scalable Linear Recording (Gravação Linear Escalável) - produto para armazenamento de dados em fita magnética.**

**-Muito interessante. – Disse eu interessado.**

**-A **Tandberg Data foi estabelecida em 1979 como uma divisão de armazenamento de dados separada, quando a Tandberg Radio Factory foi dissolvida em entidades separadas. Neste mesmo momento, várias outras organizações que levam o nome de Tandberg estavam também estabelecidas, cada uma com oportunidades empresariais diferentes.

-Qual será minha função na empresa, senhor Minos?

-Como consta em seu currículo o curso de Administração de Empresas, vou mantê-lo por enquanto no Departamento de Recursos Humanos da empresa. Conforme você for conseguindo progressos, vou passá-lo para a Administração parcial da fábrica.

Meus olhos brilharam. Logo eu estaria tomando conta de parte daquela fábrica. Será que o diretor Minos estava brincando comigo ou falava mesmo sério? Achei melhor não me arriscar com perguntas. Consenti com a cabeça.

Após o longo passeio, ele me deixou em minha sala. Uma sala só para mim!

-O computador armazena os dados da empresa, Miro. Você fará contato com as outras empresas Tanberg tanto pelo computador quanto pelo telefone. Atribuí isso para você, pois pude constatar que seu inglês é bom e fluente.

-Sim, senhor. Onde mais existem filiais da empresa, senhor Minos?

-Além de escritórios incorporados e instalações industriais aqui em Oslo, Tandberg Data possui marketing significante, de vendas e operações de apoio nos EUA, Reino Unido, França, Alemanha, Noruega, Cingapura e Japão, como também seus escritórios afiliados na Itália, Índia, Austrália, China (PRC) e Brasil. Portanto, fará contato com esses escritórios desses respectivos países. Sinta-se à vontade.

-Muito obrigado, senhor Minos.

-Espero que atinja nossas expectativas, Miro. Há uma pasta sobre sua mesa que vai explicar melhor o seu trabalho. Qualquer dúvida ou problema, disque 0 e depois 47, meu ramal. Tenha um bom primeiro dia de trabalho.

Ele fechou a porta e deixou aquela sala para mim. Fui até a cadeira e como uma criança brinquei de rodar com ela. Estava radiante. Tinha um chefe bastante calmo e simpático, uma sala só para mim e um trabalho que eu gostava de fazer. Se eu pudesse, explodiria de felicidade naquele momento. Fechei os olhos e comecei a rodar mais ainda na cadeira.

Foi nesse momento que os olhos de Mila vieram em minha mente. Epa! Mila? Não eram mais os de Calíope? Será que eu estava conseguindo esquecer a minha musa?

-Concentre-se, Miro. Hoje é seu primeiro dia de emprego. Não vá fazer nada de errado. Quando chegar em casa você pensa nela.

Liguei o computador e comecei a ler as instruções do meu trabalho. Não era difícil. Era apenas estabelecer contatos e talvez promover vendas. Nada fora do meu alcance.

O dia correu bem. Havia um refeitório grande na fábrica. Seria ali que eu almoçaria todos os dias. A tarde já atendi alguns telefonemas. Estava tudo tranqüilo para um primeiro dia de trabalho. Dado o horário, saí e me encaminhei para casa.

Peguei novamente um táxi, mas precisaria aprender a tomar um ônibus para chegar no meu destino todos os dias. Alguns luxos no início deviam ser cortados e esse era um deles.

Em pouco tempo já estava na porta de meu prédio. Subi tranqüilamente. Mas quando coloque a chave na fechadura, algo dentro de mim falou mais alto.

Desci novamente com destino certo: o Museu Ibsen.

Será que encontraria ela por lá? Só havia um meio de descobrir. Atravessei a rua e entrei no edifício neoclássico à espera do "desconhecido."


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Entrei no Museu Ibsen pensativo. Não estava entendendo minha atitude, mas também não fazia parte do meu eu perguntar porque estava fazendo as coisas. Sempre fui espontâneo em alguns aspectos, principalmente se tratando de mulheres. Mas quando fechei os olhos na fábrica não foi a imagem de Calíope que me veio em mente. Foi dela, da moça misteriosa. Mila. E eu queria saber se ela poderia me explicar o porque disso. Não sabia o motivo, mas achei que ela era o tipo de pessoa que tinha resposta para tudo. Se não fosse por isso, não estaria atrás dela. Ninguém era possível desbancar o lugar da minha musa no meu coração. Isso eu já tinha estabelecido. Mesmo que eu passasse a eternidade sem alguém para me fazer feliz, o lugar dela ninguém ia tomar.

Passei os últimos anos da minha vida cuidando do meu coração. Com ele sempre fechado. Se alguém se aproximava, eu até tentava me abrir, mas era impossível. Cheguei a freqüentar um psiquiatra durante um bom tempo, pois achava que estava ficando louco. Via o rosto de minha musa nas garotas as quais estava tendo um contato mais íntimo. Tomei durante um bom tempo remédios contra a ansiedade e com o tempo aceitei minha condição. Quando isso ocorreu, o rosto dela desapareceu.

Mas agora, estava eu, naquele Museu, à procura de uma mulher que eu mal conhecia. Talvez se eu perguntasse a ela se ela não gostaria de ir tomar um chá em casa... Talvez ela não aceitaria, muito cedo... Ela parecia bastante firme e pé no chão, diferente de mim, com meus devaneios.

Comecei a andar por todo o local, mas não a encontrava. Talvez já estivesse recolhida em seu apartamento. O expediente já havia terminado. A não ser que se ela se parecesse com Kamus, ainda estivesse trabalhando.

O Museu Ibsen foi a residência do dramaturgo no período que antecedeu a sua morte, em 1906.

Caminhava por todos os lados. Talvez me achassem mesmo um louco porque eu não olhava para as obras ou detalhes do museu. Eu andava procurando por pessoas. Ou melhor, por uma pessoa. Por ela.

Mas o fato de não encontrá-la começou a me cansar. Talvez toda aquela maré de sorte tivesse acabado, afinal, três encontros seguidos já eram muita coisa para um homem sozinho. Aquilo mais parecia ironia do destino do que qualquer surpresa agradável que o maldito poderia me dar.

Já estava me dando por vencido quando de repente me postei diante de um retrato do tal dramaturgo dono do Museu. Usava óculos pequenos, tinha cabelos brancos e uma barba um tanto engraçada. Sorri para a imagem.

Foi quando dei três passos de costas, esbarrei em alguém.

-Me perdoe, eu não...

-Hahaha – Ela sorriu – Não pode ser! Outro encontro!

Os olhos dela brilhavam e o sorriso era faiscante. Cocei a cabeça sem graça.

-Tudo bem com você, Miro?

-Sim, e com a senhorita?

-Bem, muito bem. O que está fazendo aqui? Você não me parece o tipo de homem que se interessa por museus, ou qualquer manifestação artística.

Ela não era boba mesmo. Todo comentário que fazia a meu respeito era assertivo. Incrível.

-Na verdade você está certa quando diz que não sou um homem que se interessa por arte. Mas por outro lado, é sempre bom dar uma reciclada nos nossos gostos, não é mesmo?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Talvez não estivesse esperando aquele tipo de resposta.

-E então, o que está achando do Museu?

-Interessante – Sorri e apontei para o retrato do dramaturgo – Pelo menos ele tem uma barba engraçada.

Céus! Que horror! Com esse comentário, me senti como se fosse o Aioros!

-Hahahaha - Ela riu novamente – Você tem um ótimo senso de humor.

Fiquei um pouco encabulado com o comentário. Será que aquilo era bom sinal? Não, achei neutro demais para eu me lançar às alturas.

Espere aí! Já estava pensando em me lançar às alturas por causa de uma mulher que a pouco tempo conheci? Miro... Não estou o reconhecendo! E a sua musa que dominava seu coração?

-Ainda está trabalhando? – Perguntei com bastante interesse.

-Na verdade meu trabalho por hoje já acabou. Estou apenas olhando o Museu com os olhos de turista mesmo. E você? Está apenas passeando por aqui?

-É... Bem.. Eu... – Não, eu não podia deixa transparecer que era por causa dela que eu estava lá, naquele momento. – Ouvi meu chefe falar bem dos museus, quis ver se era verdade mesmo.

-Ah... – Ela me olhou desapontada – E ele estava com razão?

-Sim... Tudo muito legal por aqui.

-Bom... Então... Eu já vou. Está ficando tarde e não gosto de andar na rua à noite, mesmo que aqui seja seguro.

-Perdão, mas, de que país você veio?

-Brasil, do estado de Goiás.

Que ótimo! Agora eu teria assunto com ela.

-Quando fiz meu colegial, tive um colega do Brasil. O nome dele é Aldebaran. O conhece?

-Hehehehe... Miro, você já foi ao Brasil?

-Nunca, por que?

-O Brasil é enorme. E não, eu não conheço o Aldebaran. – Disse ela sorrindo. – Bom, preciso ir. Uma boa noite.

-Boa... Boa noite.

Ela passou por mim acenando de novo. Droga! Não descobri seu telefone, nem onde ela está. Mas não descansarei até descobrir onde ela mora!

E assim fiz. Conforme minha semana foi passando, ia aos mesmos locais onde a encontraria com certeza. Conversávamos, mas ainda não possuíamos uma grande confiança.

Estava me dando bem no trabalho, conseguindo me concentrar no que fazia e já havia feito dois acordos e três vendas.

-Para uma primeira semana, esse feito está ótimo. Vejo que leva jeito para o negócio. – Disse Minos sorrindo.

Nesse dia, resolvi passar no supermercado e comprar um vinho para comemorar. Mas... Comemorar sozinho? Não tem graça. Ao menos se ela fosse comigo comemorar, afinal, só ela me contou de seu trabalho. Eu precisava contar do meu. Quem sabe assim ela poderia de repente despertar algum interesse por mim.

Nossa, realmente a solidão estava me corroendo por dentro. Quem sabe, ela poderia me "consertar".

Então, ao invés de ir ao supermercado, resolvi passar no Museu. Fiquei surpreso. A encontrei logo na saída. Nossos encontros pararam de acontecer ao acaso, eu já sabia onde achá-la.

-Boa noite, senhorita Mila. É bom encontrá-la por aqui.

-Os homens são todos iguais – Sorriu olhando fixamente em meus olhos – Incorrigíveis.

-Você tem algo contra homens? – Confesso que fiquei com medo da resposta.

-Claro que não! Mas eles não mudam. Utilizam da mesma tática para conquistar uma mulher.

Fiquei espantado com o comentário dela. Talvez então ela já tivesse tido inúmeros casos de amor e eu estava ali, bancando o bobo para ela.

-Na verdade, vim para convidá-la para tomar alguma bebida junto comigo, afinal, amanhã é sábado.

-Puxa vida, já é sábado e minha pesquisa ainda está pela metade.

Ela me olhou desconfiada. Talvez estivesse achando que eu já a queria levá-la para cama. Tentei não dar ouvido aos meus pensamentos.

-E então, aceita? Pode ser no Café Ibsen mesmo.

-Bem... – Olhou no relógio – Tudo bem, mas eu preciso voltar para onde estou hospedada, pelo menos para trocar de roupa e deixar meu material em segurança. Podemos nos encontrar em meia-hora?

-Perfeito. Te encontro em meia-hora, no café.

Ela deixou o Museu com passos largos. Seria minha oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor. Rapidamente fui para casa. Tomei um banho gostoso, escolhi uma roupa elegante e meu perfume.

Camisa azul clara, calça preta e sapatos pretos. Resolvi prender meus cabelos. Ficaria mais apresentável. Meus olhos reluziam ao olhar no espelho. Um novo Miro estava para nascer.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Caminhei sem pressa para o café, pois estava adiantado. Entrei. À noite as coisas por lá eram diferentes. As luzes avermelhadas ficavam mais fortes e o lugar ficava mais cheio. Além do senhor de olhos azuis e barba branca, havia mais empregados no balcão e garçons circulando por todo o estabelecimento. Peguei uma mesa para duas pessoas. Um lugar ótimo. Dava para ver quem chegava e perto do piano que ali estava. Estalava os dedos de ansiedade. Não demorou muito, ela apareceu na porta e logo me viu. Soltou o sorriso maravilhoso e veio ao meu encontro. Estava linda. Um vestido preto, longo e acinturado, um bolero caramelo e sapatos de salto da mesma cor.

-Boa noite, novamente, Miro.

-Boa noite, Mila. Confesso que me surpreendeu.

-Ora, mas por que? – Perguntou enquanto eu puxava uma cadeira para ela.

-Achei que fosse demorar mais. Geralmente as mulheres demoram muito para se arrumar.

-Algumas são diferentes, posso garantir. – E deu uma piscada com um dos olhos para mim.

Eu sorri. Vi os olhos dela faiscarem de felicidade.

-Então, o que gostaria de pedir? Está com fome?

-Para ser sincera, não estou muito. Mas se você quiser pedir alguma coisa para comer, eu o acompanho.

Olhei para o cardápio. Realmente gostaria de comer algo leve. Rolinhos de Salmão. Adoro peixe.

-Mila, o que acha de Rolinhos de Salmão? Gosta de peixe?

-Sim, pode ser, Miro.

Chamei o garçom e fiz o pedido. Carne branca pede vinho branco. Agora poderia começar a conversar melhor com ela.

-Me conte a quantas anda sua pesquisa, já faz uma semana que estamos aqui.

-Não ando muito animada, para ser bem sincera Miro. O país é rico, cheio de fontes artísticas, mas o que encontro é muito superficial. Marquei uma entrevista com o curador do museu na segunda feira, vou ver no que vai dar.

-Do jeito que você é empenhada, vai conseguir o que deseja, tenho certeza.

-É, gostaria de ser um pouco mais otimista e menos realista. Quem sabe assim as coisas fossem diferentes comigo. Sonhar mais, quem sabe.

-E eu gostaria de sonhar menos. Sonhar demais machuca... Um pouco.

Ela me encarou interessada.

-Você costuma sonhar demais?

-Sim... E isso quase sempre me atrapalha, mas isso vem da minha personalidade. Já tentei mudar, já tentei equilibrar, mas não consegui.

-Nossa... Quem diria... E eu, querendo sonhar mais, encontro alguém que sonha e não gosta. Paradoxal...

-Pois é...

Comecei a ficar pensativo e minha expressão facial deve ter mudado, porque ela logo pareceu se sentir culpada por ter tocado no assunto.

-E você? Você nunca me disse o que faz aqui.

-Ah, eu sou formado em Administração de Empresas. Estou trabalhando numa empresa de armazenamentos de dados.

-Tandberg Data?

-Você a conhece? – Arregalei os olhos.

-Sim, há pouco tempo abriram uma filial no Brasil.

-É verdade.

O pedido chegou. Começamos a "jantar". E enquanto comíamos conversávamos sobre nossos países natais. Contei sobre a Grécia, sobre o tempo que morei em Milos e em Atenas. Ela me contou que cresceu no estado de Goiás, na cidade de Anápolis, mas que tinha parentes em Brasília, a capital do Brasil.

Foi uma conversa interessante, pois ela contou que tinha uma irmã menor, mas que com o emprego de jornalista e escritora já havia conseguido comprar um apartamento só para ela, no Brasil.

-Por que decidiu vir para Noruega, Miro?

Essa era uma pergunta difícil de responder e que eu não gostaria de mexer naquele momento.

-Foi o único lugar que recebeu meu currículo com bons olhos.

-Entendo...

Quanto mais tempo passava, mais vontade eu ficava de perguntar a ela se era solteira. Mas algo me dizia que era sim. Normalmente, quando as mulheres são casadas ou namoram, gostam de falar sobre o cônjuge, mas ela não falava de nenhum homem.

Após o desjejum pedimos uma sobremesa típica. Morangos com Requeijão e Baunília.

-Isso me parece meio... Estranho. – Ela comentou após o garçom sair com o pedido anotado.

-Também nunca experimentei. Vamos ver.

-Sim.

Os olhos misteriosos pareciam me medir a cada segundo. E não sei por que aquilo não me incomodava. Teria incomodado antes, mas com ela, não.

A sobremesa veio e era muito bonita. Depois de comer, ficamos satisfeitos. Pedi a conta e a paguei, apesar dos protestos de Mila.

-Não estaria certo você pagar quando o convite foi feito por mim.

-Mas me sinto mal, gostaria de ter pelo menos dividido a conta com você.

-Na próxima vez eu deixo você me convidar e você paga, está bem?

-Está bem.

-O que vai fazer agora?

Ela olhou no relógio e eu também. Já passava das onze e meia da noite.

-Vou voltar para onde estou hospedada, já está tarde.

Não queria que aquela noite se encerrasse daquela maneira. Quanto mais eu a conhecia, mais eu sentia vontade de ficar perto dela.

-Posso dar uma idéia?

-Pode. Mas não garanto que vou aceitá-la!

Saímos do café. Fazia bastante frio, mas o agasalho era o suficiente. Ela colocou a boina. Adorava aquele chapéu para ela. Ficava charmoso.

-Eu ainda não conheço a praia daqui. E se fôssemos dar uma caminhada por lá? Afinal, é só atravessar a rua.

-Não sei...

-Ora! O que você vai fazer quando chegar no seu quarto?

-Me enfiar embaixo das cobertas!

-Mas vai estar sozinha, não vai?

-Sim...

-Então, aceite meu convite mais uma vez. Damos uma volta e depois voltamos juntos, cada um para sua casa.

-Está bem. – Ela olhava para os lados – Eu aceito então.

Fomos até a praia e ficamos na calçada que havia ali. Começamos a caminhar em silêncio, quando ela começou a falar, apontando os lugares enquanto falava:

-Aqueles que chegam a Oslo de navio desembarcam ali, no terminal de cruzeiros. Logo ali, próxima ao terminal, é a fortaleza Akershus... tem mais de 700 anos. E ali perto fica a praça Aker Brygge, com muitos restaurantes e cafés e ponto de partida para conhecer toda a cidade. Em Aker Brygge pode-se tomar um 'ferryboat', que, em dez minutos, leva ao refinado Bygdoy, bairro onde estão os grandes museus da capital voltados à navegação, um orgulho nacional, entre os quais o Museu dos barcos viquingues.

-Como é que você sabe disso?

-Pesquisei.

-Você vai escrever um livro sobre a Noruega?

Ela riu.

-Na verdade, eu não te contei tudo. Trabalho para uma revista de turismo no Brasil. Vim para cá pesquisar tudo o que podia, pois a próxima edição vai ser só minha, com as reportagens sobre esse país maravilhoso.

-Que esplêndido! Gostaria muito de lê-la.

-Sabe português?

-Não.

-Que pena, pois a reportagem vai sair em português.

-Isso não vai ser problema para mim! Pedirei ao Aldebaran, aquele amigo meu, sabe?

-Sei.

-Pedirei para ele traduzir a revista para o grego. Garanto que ele o fará.

-Ele sabe grego?

-Eu não te disse que ele estudou comigo naquela escola em que a senhorita fez a reportagem?

-Ah é mesmo!

-Então...

-Que bom, então.

O silêncio pairou no ar. Começamos a caminhar olhando para o mar. Ela andava ao meu lado. Podia sentir o aroma de seu perfume doce. Aos poucos, todo o semblante dela estava me enfeitiçando. Ela deu uma parada e olhava as ondas que batiam com força em uma marina bem próxima.

-Gosto muito do mar... – Ela disse em tom melancólico.

-Também gosto.

-O cheiro dele me faz bem. Gosto dele porque ele pode ser sensível e ao mesmo tempo bravo.

Não disse nada. Apenas observava Mila de perfil. Realmente ela era uma mulher linda. Resolvi dar uma investida naquele momento, mesmo sem encará-la.

-Você não acha muito mais gostoso observar o mar junto de alguém?

Ela continuou a olhar para o oceano.

-Talvez.

-Eu estou adorando a sua companhia... – Arrisquei-me a dizer.

-Eu também estou gostando da sua, Miro.

-Mesmo?

Agora ela virou para me encarar. Olhos semi-abertos.

-Sim... Sabe, não gosto de comentar isso com ninguém, mas eu me sinto muito sozinha. – Tornou a virar o rosto para o mar.

-Também me sinto sozinho.

O vento começou a aumentar de intensidade.

-Que tipo de solidão, Miro?

-Às vezes tenho a impressão de que estou sozinho no mundo. E que nunca encontrarei alguém que pudesse me entender.

Baixei a cabeça, me lembrando de meus pais, de Calíope, de meus amigos que eu não via fazia tempo.

-Então somos dois. – Ela concluiu.

Fomos até a marina e sentamos por lá. A tábua estava fria. Ficamos em silêncio até ela olhar novamente no relógio.

-Já são uma da manhã... Preciso ir...

-Entendo...

Mas antes dela ir, procurou algo dentro de sua bolsa. Um pedaço de papel. Escreveu nele e me entregou.

-Este é o telefone de onde estou. – Ela respirou fundo e depois falou – Já que você está sozinho e eu também... Vamos ficar sozinhos juntos.

Eu não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Ela me deu o telefone dela por livre e espontânea vontade.

-Obrigado... Quer o meu?

-Não precisa. Basta me ligar quando não estiver no trabalho e quiser me ver. Tenho que ir agora.

Ela se levantou e começou a caminhar depressa. Vi que seu rosto queimava de constrangimento.

Continuei sentado ali, por mais um tempo, observando o mar. Se eu adormecesse ali, estaria ótimo.

Minha noite estava ganha.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

A sensação que eu estava sentindo era maravilhosa. Será que eu havia conseguido abrir meu coração para alguém novo entrar nele?

Voltei para casa cantando. Fazia tempo que não olhava para o mundo da forma que estava olhando naquele momento. E por causa de apenas um papel com o número de um telefone.

"_Já que você está sozinho e eu também... Vamos ficar sozinhos juntos."_

A frase não parava de ecoar na minha mente. Nem havia a beijado e já tinha alcançado o paraíso. E o melhor, não precisei de nenhum truque para conquistá-la. Estava sendo apenas eu mesmo. O frio não me incomodava mais. Talvez até tivesse entrado no mar se não tivesse pensado por alguns segundos.

Aquela explosão dentro do meu peito era maravilhosa. O sentimento transbordava pela minha boca. Já havia me preparado para mergulhar de cabeça numa nova paixão. Senti-me renovado. Mente, corpo, novas forças para lutar.

-É o telefone dela! – Dizia eu enquanto olhava para ele em cima de meu criado mudo.

Comecei a fazer planos. Talvez ligasse para ela no domingo. Usaria o sábado para estudar um pouco do que ela gostava, coisas de seu interesse para conversar de igual para igual.

Nisso eu era especialista. Se descobrisse o interesse profissional da minha paixão, estudaria 24 horas para pelo menos ter o assunto com ela.

E assim fiz durante o sábado todo. Pesquisei sobre museus, pesquisei sobre o dramaturgo Henrik Ibsen, pesquisei sobre as galerias de Oslo. Já tinha um repertório perfeito para conversar com ela. Talvez se eu a convidasse para uma visita no Museu dos barcos vikings, ela iria aceitar.

Parecia criança. Olhava para o papel que ela tinha escrito o nome e telefone. Era uma letra bonita.

Fiquei parado em frente ao telefone um bom tempo. Repassava o texto em minha mente. Tomei coragem e liguei.

-Hotel Karelia, bom dia.

-Bom dia, por favor, gostaria de falar com Camila Barbosa.

-Só um minuto, senhor.

Aguardei alguns segundos. Logo escutei a voz suave ao telefone.

-Alô?

-Mila?

-Oi Miro, tudo bem?

-Sim, e você? Como se sente hoje?

-Bem, bem...

-Que bom. Então, como você me disse, pra quando eu me sentisse sozinho, para ligar, estou ligando.

-Legal. Então... O que tem para me dizer?

-Na verdade estou ligando para te fazer um outro convite. Você está livre hoje?

-Na verdade estou um pouco atarefada, mas dependendo do lugar...

-Então, ontem eu peguei um jornal da cidade e me informei sobre aquele museu dos barcos vikings... Gostaria de saber se você não quer ir comigo. Acho até que ia contribuir com sua pesquisa.

Senti a respiração dela ofegante.

-E não é que você tem mesmo razão?

-Então, que tal deixar um pouco de lado os papéis e fazer uma visita ao museu? Respirar ar livre... Que tal?

-Você está certo. Como faremos?

-Te encontro na frente do Café Ibsen em quarenta minutos, está bem?

-Perfeito! Até lá!

-Até.

Desliguei o telefone vibrando. Ela disse "perfeito". Me contemplei no espelho.

-Miro, você é um gênio!

Dei um de meus sorrisos faiscantes e liguei o chuveiro. Tinha que estar ótimo naquele dia.

Fazia tempo que eu não sentia um banho como aquele. A água quente escorria por todo o meu corpo e meus pensamentos iam a mil por hora. Pensava em como falar com ela, em como conversar com ela sobre o que eu havia aprendido. Enquanto isso ensaboava minhas pernas e partes mais íntimas do meu corpo. Acho que era preciso de um banho frio naquele momento. Saí do chuveiro renovado.

Camisa vermelha, calça preta, sobretudo preto. Prendi novamente meus cabelos. Peguei minha carteira. Faltava 10 minutos para o encontro.

Me olhei uma última vez no espelho e desci rumo ao café.

Mais uma vez, ela estava lá, no horário. Era pontual. Parecia uma inglesa nesse aspecto. Estava vestindo uma blusa de lã branca com gola alta, mas que ressaltava as curvas, especialmente os seios. Uma saia verde de veludo e botas da cor marrom. Chegou sorrindo como sempre.

-Bom dia, senhorita Mila.

-Bom dia, Miro. Espero que não se importe por eu ter trazido meu material de reportagem. Vou aproveitar a ida para reconhecer o território.

-Claro que não me importo. Chamei um táxi, está bem?

-Sim, claro.

Abri a porta do carro para ela entrar e em seguida entrei.

-Vikingskipshuset, por favor.

O táxi fez o caminho e em 20 minutos estávamos na frente do Museu.

Mila contemplava a entrada com os olhos brilhantes. Com certeza eu tinha acertado na sugestão.

Entramos no Museu e eu me pus a dizer a ela:

- O museu alberga barcos encontrados em diversas sepulturas vikings, após escavações efetuadas em Tune, Gokstad, Oseberg e Borrehaugene.

-Ora... Vejo que estudou!

-Claro. Gosto de conversar sobre tudo.

-Vou te contar mais. – Ela disse - A construção do edifício para albergar os grandes barcos da era viquingue foi sugerida no fim do século XIX. Mas foi só em 1926 que a primeira secção do edifício, para albergar o barco de Oseberg, foi concluída, após ter aquele passado vários anos nos armazéns da universidade.

-E Em 1932 – Continuei- Já estavam prontas as secções para albergar os barcos de Tune e Gokstad, mas a conclusão do edifício foi atrasada devido à segunda guerra mundial.

-Maravilhoso! – Ela sorriu para mim tomando nota de minhas palavras – Sabe quando este Museu foi concluído?

-Hum... 1957?

-Acertou! Nossa, aprendeu tudo num sábado?

-Sim. Fiz questão de aprender sobre os Museus.

Vi que ela ficou impressionada. Tirava as fotos que precisava. Lia todas as plaquinhas que ficavam ao lado das peças expostas.

-Mila, existem pequenas varandas a que os visitantes podem subir, para verem a parte de dentro dos navios. Topa subir?

-Mas é claro que sim! Vamos, quero fotos de todos os ângulos.

Subimos até uma das varandas. A cada passo que ela dava, ficava mais maravilhada com o que via.

Passamos o dia lá, no final, ela quis passar na lojinha de lembranças. Pegou uma miniatura de um barco viking.

-Vou levar esse para minha irmã. Ela vai gostar.

-Vai sim. É muito bonito.

-E você, Miro? Não vai levar nada pra ninguém da sua família?

Senti um aperto no peito. Mas não queria falar sobre isso com ela.

-Não. Eu sou filho único.

-Leva alguma miniatura para seu pai.

-Hoje não, depois eu volto pra buscar.

Ela percebeu que eu não queria falar sobre meu relacionamento familiar porque se calou por completo após sair da loja.

-Vamos almoçar juntos?

-Você diz, tomar um lanche da tarde, não é mesmo? Já são mais de três da tarde!

-Pode ser! – Sorri – Pode ser naquela lanchonete?

Havia mesas espalhadas pela calçada. Era bonita e arrumada, pelo menos à primeira vista.

-Sim, vamos.

Caminhei ao lado dela e logo sentamos em uma mesa que ficava na calçada mesmo. Logo um garçom apareceu. Fizemos o pedido e tomamos o nosso lanche da tarde.

Mila sugeriu que fôssemos embora caminhando pela praia. Confesso que fiquei um pouco inseguro, mas ela tinha memória fotográfica e logo já estávamos na Avenida Kahrl Johan. O sol se punha atrás do mar. Paramos para ver o espetáculo.

-Nunca vi um pôr-do-Sol tão maravilhoso quanto esse. Você já, Miro?

-Na Grécia era muito bonito, mas não tanto quanto agora.

-O que diferencia este dos outros? – Ela me olhou curiosa.

-Você está ao meu lado.

Nossos olhares ficaram fixos. O alaranjado do céu aos poucos ia se tornando púrpura. Tomei a liberdade de encaminhar o meu rosto em direção ao dela. Fui lentamente. Peguei em suas mãos e as envolvi em minhas costas. Abracei com um braço e toquei seu rosto com a outra mão. Era macio e tinha um perfume especial. Ela fechou os olhos. Eu também.

Logo, nossos lábios e línguas estavam agindo de uma forma universal. Não precisávamos falar a mesma língua para entender o que aquilo representava. Cada um que passasse por aquele lugar, saberia que aquilo se tratava de um casal apaixonado. Era o beijo que unia os dois e os transformava em apenas um.


	7. Capítulo 7

Ai gente, esse é o capítulo que antecede ao hentai... Espero que apreciem. Estou bastante nervosa com os próximos resultados... Obrigada, meninas pelas reviews! Grande beijo!

**Capítulo 7**

Me deixei cair sobre minha cama. Nunca tinha sentido um colchão tão gostoso, tão macio. Agora eu estava completo. A sensação de liberdade mais a sensação de ser querido por alguém me preenchia e me fazia vibrar de felicidade. Precisava repetir aquele momento maravilhoso. Agora, que um beijo havia acontecido eu podia ficar tranqüilo. Algum sentimento ela nutria por mim. Minha noite foi maravilhosa. Acordei na segunda-feira renovado. Me vesti e fui tomar meu café da manhã de sempre. Porém não a encontrei. Tudo bem, segui meu destino sorrindo. Ainda sentia seu cheiro, ainda sentia seu gosto em minha boca, tudo ainda fazia sentido.

-Bom dia! – Disse ao porteiro e me encaminhei à minha sala. Quando abri a porta, Minos estava lá dentro, colocando uma pilha de papéis sobre a minha mesa. Arregalei os olhos.

-Bom dia, senhor diretor. Como foi de final de semana?

-Muito bem, Miro. E você? Descansou bastante?

-Sim, descansei.

-Pois é, espero que tenha descansado mesmo. Estamos a todo vapor hoje! Conto com sua presença.

-Claro, claro. Minha disposição está as suas ordens.

-Magnífico. Bem, vou lhe explicar o que vai fazer. Estes são documentos da fábrica, antigos. Gostaria que você passasse-os para o computador. – Minos mostrou uma pilha de papéis – Quando terminar, quero que faça um breve contato com nossa filial nos Estados Unidos e com a filial da Alemanha. Os telefones se encontram em sua pasta.

-Sim, senhor.

-Estamos entendidos? Qualquer dúvida, pode discar meu ramal. Bom trabalho!

-Obrigado.

Ele fechou a porta. Um desânimo me bateu de repente. Mas não, ele não me venceria tão facilmente. Comecei a separar os papéis por ordem de data. Havia papéis de 1989! Que absurdo! E ainda não estavam no banco de dados da empresa. Fechei os olhos. Tudo bem, tudo bem. Comecei com o trabalho braçal. Com toda a certeza os papéis eu não ia conseguir colocar em ordem em apenas um único dia. Estabeleci uma meta. Cem papéis por dia, depois do almoço ligaria para as filiais.

E com isso a semana foi passando. Comecei a chegar muito cansado em casa, mas ainda pensava em ligar para ela. Tanto que liguei na segunda, mas não a encontrei. Liguei na terça-feira, ela havia acabado de sair. Liguei na quarta e também não a encontrei. Não podia ser. Será que ela estava fugindo de mim? Foi quando dei por mim, já era sexta feira e nada de Mila. Comecei a ficar preocupado mesmo. Cheguei do trabalho e a primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar para ela. Finalmente, ela me atendeu.

-Alô?

-Boa noite, Mila! Andou fugindo de mim?

-Hahahaha! Claro que não, Miro. Estava com a semana cheia. Todas as entrevistas estavam marcadas para essa semana, corri feito uma louca. Preciso lutar contra o tempo, os dias são contados.

-Entendo! Meu chefe também me sobrecarregou essa semana. Liguei pra você todos os dias, mas não a encontrei.

-Pois é, estou correndo contra o tempo.

-Eu também. Mas saiba, é ótimo ouvir sua voz, novamente. Não esqueço o nosso beijo. Ainda sinto você perto de mim.

-Hahahaha! Como é exagerado! Não tomou banho todos esses dias, foi?

-Se eu pudesse, ficava sem banho mesmo!

-Adoro suas piadas!

-Não são piadas. É a verdade. Senti e ainda sinto sua falta...

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo...

Foi nesse momento que uma idéia surgiu em minha mente. Era perfeito.

-Mila, você tem algo marcado para amanhã à noite?

-Amanhã é sábado? Não, Miro. Quer fazer alguma coisa?

-Vou te fazer um convite. Fique à vontade para recusá-lo.

-Certo...

-Gostaria que você viesse jantar aqui, em minha casa.

Ela ficou muda. Sua respiração ficou ofegante por um momento.

-Você vai pedir alguma coisa?

-Não... Eu pensei em cozinhar algo para nós dois. Topa? Modéstia à parte, eu cozinho bem.

-Bem... Eu...

-Você?

-Eu aceito. Marcamos para que horas?

-Oito da noite. Te espero aqui no meu apartamento. Tem o endereço?

-Passe para mim, por favor.

-Avenida Karl Johan, 47. Oitavo andar.

-Perfeito, Miro. Então... Até amanhã...

-Boa noite, minha querida.

-Boa noite, Miro.

Ótimo! Ela aceitou o convite e estava feliz com ele. Agora eu só precisava acertar no cardápio. Brasileiros... Lembro que Aldebaran falou sobre uma tal feijoada, mas isso seria difícil de fazer aqui na Noruega. Deitei na minha cama e fiquei olhando para o teto. Uma idéia surgiu em minha mente.

Procurei em meu celular o número dele. Fazia tempo que não o via e nem falava com ele. Sabia que não estava mais na Grécia.

O telefone chamava. Até que uma hora atendeu.

-Alô?

-Quem fala?

-Anisah, com quem gostaria de falar?

-Boa noite, Anisah! Aqui é o Miro, tudo bom?

-Olá! Há quanto tempo, Miro. Estou bem, e você?

-Bem também! Como está minha afilhada, Marrie?

-Está ótima! Quando vem nos visitar em Berlim?

-Quando surgir uma brecha, prometo que vou. Anisah, Kamus está?

-Está sim, só um minuto, vou chamá-lo.

O minuto durou pouco. Logo ouvi a voz de meu amigo francês.

-Miro?

-Kamus! Que bom falar com você!

-Digo o mesmo. Como está?

-Bem! Estou em Oslo! Acredita?

-Em Oslo? Fazendo o que, Miro?

O papo transcorreu bem. Contei a ele sobre a empresa na qual estava trabalhando, ele me contou de seus projetos e no final contei sobre a nova companhia. Como sempre, começou a me dar os conselhos de sempre, para não ter problemas com mulheres. Apesar de casado, ele nunca ia mudar. Fazia parte de sua personalidade ser duro consigo mesmo.

-Mas na verdade, eu liguei pra você me passar uma receita. Vou recebê-la amanhã aqui e quero cozinhar. Prepararei um jantar para nós dois. O que você aconselha, caro amigo?

Kamus ficou mudo, pensando.

-Bem, faça algum prato grego para ela.

-Alguma sugestão?

-Levando em conta que você está na Noruega, acho que ficaria mais fácil você fazer um Soutzoukakia, aquelas almôndegas gregas.

-Pode me passar a receita?

-Sim. Anote, por favor.

-Pode falar.

-Você vai precisar de: 2 colheres de chá de açucar, azeite, 1 kg de carne picada, cebola, de preferência da pequena, cominho em pó, farinha, orégano, 2 ovos, pimenta, sal e uma lata de tomate sem pele.

-E como eu preparo isso, Kamus?

-Misture muito bem a carne picada com os ovos, a cebola picada, o sal e as especiarias em pó. Molde croquetes largos com esta mistura. Coloque farinha dentro de uma tigela e passe cada uma destas almôndegas com forma de croquetes pela farinha. Frite as almôndegas em azeite bem quente até estarem cozidas. Nessa altura, junte o tomate enlatado sem pele, que entretanto desfez e misturou com açúcar. Deixe apurar durante mais 15 a 20 minutos, em lume médio. Sirva com arroz. Você sabe fazer arroz, não?

-Sei sim.

-Boa sorte então, Miro.

-Obrigado, Kamus. Te devo uma.

Desliguei o telefone e fui até minha dispensa para ver o que eu já tinha e o que eu precisaria comprar no dia seguinte. A receita era fácil e não demorava muito. Confesso que demorei um pouco para dormir. Talvez fosse o nervosismo por receber uma mulher em casa.

Acordei cedo e fui fazer compras. Cheguei em casa e resolvi fazer uma boa limpeza. Em duas horas meu apartamento estava um brinco. Arrastei a pequena mesa da sala para a varanda. No começo da tarde preparei uma salada de folhas verdes e comecei a cozinhar perto das 5 da tarde. Quando a receita ficou pronta, entrei no chuveiro para tomar o meu banho.

Me vesti impecavelmente. Camisa branca, calça cinza e meus sapatos pretos. Passei meu perfume. Dessa vez, deixei meus cabelos soltos. Coloquei uma música de fundo, bem baixinha. Estava tudo preparado para recebê-la. Ao toque do relógio as oito horas da noite, minha campainha soou. Era ela.

Meu dia estava para começar àquela hora.


	8. Capítulo 8

Bom gente, eu fiz, tentei... Tentei deixar de um jeito mais light... Escrever um conto hentai é um desafio para qualquer pessoa, porque se não tomarmos cuidado, o que é para ser uma linda noite de amor, acaba se tornando vulgar... Não sei se enrolei muito, mas espero que tenha desenvolvido da melhor forma. Espero que gostem.

Grande beijos pra vocês...

**Capítulo 8**

A visão que tive ao abrir a porta era magnífica. De todas as vezes que eu a encontrei, naquela noite, ela estava maravilhosa. Usava um saia rodada azul marinho até os joelhos, meias e sapatos pretos e um caximir lilás combinando com o pequeno chapéu.

-Boa noite, Miro. – Disse ela sorridente.

-Boa noite, Mila. Você está... Maravilhosa.

-Obrigada, você também está lindo.

A cumprimentei com um beijo em seus lábios bem contornados.

-Entre, por favor!

Ela entrou caminhando devagar, observando desde o chão até o teto. Depois de uma boa olhada, disse:

-Bem aconchegante o seu apartamento.

-Também achei. Esperava bem menos quando saí da Grécia.

-É da sua empresa?

-Sim, foram eles que alugaram para mim.

-Uma gracinha.

-É, mas ainda faltam toques meus na decoração.

-Então, quer dizer que você também é decorador além de administrador de empresas?

-Bem... Só se for para decorar minha própria casa.

Ela sorriu. Senti-me a vontade para me aproximar dela e oferecer-lhe um outro beijo meu.

Céus! O beijo dela me fazia alcançar o paraíso em segundos. Quando nos separamos, ela olhou para o chão sem graça.

-Desculpe. Não estou acostumada com isso. Sou tímida mesmo, não ligue.

-Sabe que eu gosto muito das tímidas?

-Ora, é mesmo? – Levantou os olhos para mim – Bom saber, então.

-Sim... – Caminhei e a abracei com ternura.

Os ombros dela estavam tensos, foram relaxando aos poucos quando sussurrei em seus ouvidos para ficar tranqüila. Fiquei abraçado com ela, em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a música instrumental de fundo. O momento estava perfeito. Se melhorasse... Talvez estragaria.

-Você já está com fome?

-Sim... Na verdade, estou bastante curiosa para saber o gosto que a sua comida tem, Miro.

A levei até a mesa na varanda. Ela ficou maravilhada com a vista. Dava para ver o mar e a lua cheia que parecia namorá-lo.

-Que visão esplendida, Miro! Que sensação gostosa...

-Sim... Sabia que você ia gostar – Disse enquanto acendia as velas sobre a mesa – Por isso coloquei aqui a mesa do jantar.

Naquela noite havia vários barcos ancorados no porto. Estavam todos acesos e isso enfeitava ainda mais a noite.

-Vou buscar o jantar.

Ela ficou observando a paisagem enquanto eu buscava os pratos. Quando coloquei tudo sobre a mesa, ela olhou curiosa. Mas antes que fizesse perguntas, expliquei.

-São pratos gregos. Se chama Soutzoukakia, conhece?

-Não, mas parece delicioso.

Peguei o vinho tinto e a servi. Ela gostava de uma dosagem pequena. Talvez não estivesse acostumada a beber.

Eu mesmo quis servi-la. Ela aceitou. Logo estávamos saboreando o jantar. Tinha ficado ótimo, a pimenta estava na medida certa. Com certeza, no dia seguinte ligaria para agradecer a Kamus pela sugestão.

-Meus parabéns, Miro! Você tem uma mão ótima para cozinhar.

-Obrigado. Fiz com o intuito de agradá-la. Fico contente que tenha gostado. – Respondi com um sorriso no rosto. Ela me devolveu com outro sorriso.

- A receita é sua?

-Não. Liguei para meu melhor amigo, ele quem me deu essa dica. Devo tudo a ele.

-Bobagem! O cozinheiro foi você, então os créditos são todos seus.

-Você acha mesmo?

-Claro! Foi você quem preparou, escolheu os ingredientes e os colocou conforme o seu gosto.

-Muito obrigado.

-Você tem uma mão maravilhosa, Miro. E uma sensibilidade incrível.

-Ora, mas veja só quem está falando de sensibilidade! Foi você quem leu meus olhos no avião, quando estava admirando a nova diretora do colégio onde eu estudei.

-Díria então que somos dois com a sensibilidade aguçada. O que acha?

-Acho que sim. Mas eu não sou apenas um bom cozinheiro e um aspirante a administrador de empresas... Sou mais do que isso...

De repente, algo inédito aconteceu, que não pude compreender no momento o significado. Por um instante, a Mila me olhou direto nos olhos, um olhar profundo e fixo e semi-aberto e suspirou:

-Eu sei...

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, ela pegou em minha mão e concluiu:

-De certa forma, eu sempre soube...

Confesso que não era a resposta que eu esperava, contudo me surpreendeu da mesma forma. Qual será a interpretação que pode ter tido? E para ter essa reação... Acredito que ela resolveu responder da mesma forma, com o mesmo teor de mistério e verdade no qual eu havia feito o comentário.

-Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz em recebê-la aqui, nesta noite – Respondi com o mesmo olhar à ela. – Parece que o destino vem nos unindo por alguma razão, desde o início...

-Acredito que posso saber sim o quanto está feliz. Não posso dizer que poderia medir o que sinto e o que você sente, mas posso assegurar que também nunca me senti tão bem e tão completa. Gosto muito de você, Miro. E o que me deixa mais fascinada foi que esse sentimento surgiu em pouquíssimo tempo... Não costumo dar valor a paixões à primeira vista.

Aquilo parecia sonho. Parecia que eu tinha atravessado para uma outra dimensão onde não existia dor, nem conflitos. Meus ouvidos pareciam ter ouvido um coral de anjos, vindos do céu. Ela gostava de mim! Eu me tornei uma pessoa especial para ela! Fiquei sem reação no momento. Há muito tempo eu não sentia o que eu estava sentindo naquele instante. Um sentimento transbordava dentro do meu peito, querendo sair e se entregar totalmente. Um misto de felicidade e realização indescritível. Nem no melhor elogio que já recebera da Calíope me trouxe uma satisfação dessa proporção. Olhei em seus olhos, e com muita coragem respondi:

-Mila, eu também gosto de você. Você deu um novo sentido à minha vida.

Ela ficou corada.

A sobremesa foram morangos ao chantili. Típico da Noruega. Via que ela estava saboreando a refeição muito bem.

Conversamos sobre muitos assuntos. Sobre meu emprego, sobre as suas entrevistas, sobre o clima do país, sobre a Grécia, sobre o Brasil. Foi quando o relógio badalou meia-noite que ela começou a se preocupar.

-Nossa, está tarde, Miro, preciso ir...

-Você tem algo para amanhã?

-Não, mas é que já é muito tarde.

-Mila, você gosta de dançar?

-Gosto... Gosto sim...

-Então, se eu a convidar para dançar comigo, você ficaria mais um pouco?

Os olhos misteriosos encararam os meus de uma forma nunca vista antes. Mas eu não sabia interpretar aquele olhar. Só sabia que agradava.

-Fico...

-Então... Só um minuto. – Corri e coloquei um CD propício para o clima.

A música começou. A balada era lenta e dizia tudo o que nós sentíamos um pelo outro.

_I'm crazy about you. I'll give you all my love. _

_Yes, I'm crazy about you. _

_Night and day, day and night._

_I'll be your heart's salvation._

Peguei levemente em sua mão e aos poucos, fui colando meu corpo ao dela. Meus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, assim como os dela. Dava para sentir, embora ela demonstrasse calma em sua face.

Sussurrei palavras de carinho em seu ouvido. Ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro. Comecei a fazer um cafuné naqueles cabelos perfumados. Conforme os segundos iam passando, a sentia mais à vontade e relaxada comigo, me senti mais leve, mesmo com nossos corações a mil.

-Mila... Você me traz uma paz que eu nunca senti. – Falei bem baixinho, com meus lábios colados em seu ouvido.

-Você também, Miro... Gostaria que o tempo deixasse de existir, nesse momento...

-Nós podemos pará-lo por um instante...

_Hey baby let's stay together,_

_Let's make it now and forever_

_I want to show it_

_And shout it and tell the whole world about it._

Novamente nossos lábios e línguas se encontram com maestria, deixando parte daquele sentimento forte sair. Juntos, eles se tornavam doces, como mel. Me entorpecia por completo. Minha boca foi descendo aos poucos, por seu queixo e em seguida por seu pescoço. Ela me abraçava com força, envolvimento, sentia na sua respiração o desejo e uma carência querendo ser consumida, sua pele queimava feito brasa.

Aos poucos a fui levando para meu quarto. Em alguns momentos ela parecia recuar, mas eu sabia que seu coração não queria ir embora.

_I thought it never could happen_

_I thought you neverwill see me_

_you run a lovin' lokomotive,_

_you make my needs very primitive._

_The more I get the more I want from you_

_Of your affection._

Os beijos começaram a ficar mais quentes. Fui deslizando minhas mãos por todo o corpo dela e descobrindo suas bonitas curvas com o tato. O olfato estava preso pelo seu perfume doce e gostoso. Não necessitava da visão naquele momento. Os olhos fechados davam mais vontade de querer descobrir aquele corpo perfeito para mim somente com meus toques. Ela também começou a ficar alterada. Suas mãos passeavam livremente por meu tórax. Iam devagar e aos poucos os movimentos iam se intensificando. Começou a desabotoar minha camisa, botão por botão. O aquecedor começou a sobrar na cena. Os corpos começaram a esquentar cada vez mais. Enfiei minhas mãos por debaixo de seu caximir e sentia que ela me queria, do mesmo jeito que eu a queria.

_When you're around I'm in control_

_I feel a complete connection_

_Hello hello, I´m so crazy about you_

_You know baby_

_Hello hello hello, yes I'm crazy _

_So crazy about you_

_Really crazy so crazy about you._

Comecei a tirá-lo e aos poucos ela foi deixando. Quando já estava sem blusa, senti seus seios, duros de desejo e com uma textura maravilhosa. Ela passava a mão no meu tórax e também sentiu necessidade de tirar a minha camisa. Sem nos importarmos, jogamos as primeiras peças de roupa no chão.

_Come on close your eyes_

_Honey trust me_

_Iwant to enjoy your body_

_I want to take you much higher _

_And play the game of desire._

Desci então com a boca em seu pescoço e ouvia gemidos baixinhos, que eram a cada momento interpretados como pedido de mais. Cheguei em seus seios, ainda presos pelo sutiã que usava. Abracei-a e o tirei com carinho. Nesse momento, abrimos os olhos e nos encaramos. Ela era linda, por completo, seios médios a grandes, firmes, durinhos, de enlouquecer qualquer homem. Seu olhar exprimia dúvida e vontade de "quero mais" ao mesmo tempo. Abraçou-me e então pude sentir seu corpo junto do meu. Senti um calor me tomar e me envolver como nenhuma vez antes. Em seguida, ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Miro... Eu sou virgem...

Minha nossa! Que responsabilidade a minha. Ela ainda era uma flor, que nunca havia sido tocada por ninguém. Por conta disso, resolvi perguntar:

-Você... Quer continuar...?

_Well I can't hide_

_I'm getting hungry for abite_

_I'm blinded by this obsession_

_I keep dancing like your possession._

Os três segundos antecedentes a resposta foram os mais longos de minha vida. Se ela não quisesse mais, naquela altura, seria muito difícil respirar fundo e cessar por ali, porém jamais faltaria com respeito ou forçaria Mila contra a vontade dela.

Felizmente, ela assentiu com a cabeça. Seu rosto estava corado.

_I'll wrap my legs_

_all around you_

_I'll show you total devotion_

_no need to talk_

_love will speak to you with sweet emotions._

Deixei que ela tomasse o comando da situação. Não queria forçar nada. Saboreava aqueles lábios enquanto acariciava aqueles belos seios, com a ponta dos meus dedos, sentindo cada milímetro e maciez. Como eles eram perfeitos. Comecei a descer meus beijos pelo pescoço dela novamente, até ficar entre eles. Senti o toque suave de suas mãos por entre meus cabelos, enquanto eu beijava-os, delicadamente. Com a minha boca, cheguei até seus mamilos, bem ressaltados e pontudos, e contornei-os com a minha língua, amplificando seus desejos e alterando ainda mais a sua respiração. A partir daí, me comportei como um bebê, faminto por seu leite materno. Eram incríveis.

Após isso, voltei de encontro aos seus lábios, e sentia vindo dela um beijo mais quente e cheio de paixão do que antes. Seguindo o instinto e o que sentia no momento, desceu carinhosamente sua mão até o membro que me fazia homem. Acariciou-o com carinho por cima da roupa. Nunca o tinha sentido tão rígido, e os botões de minha calça que já estavam apertados, ficaram mais ainda. Em seguida ela me abraçou para ter meu corpo mais próximo ao dela. Com um jeitinho curioso e ao mesmo tempo cheio de desejo, abriu o meu zíper e desceu minha calça, afim de deixá-lo livre.

_Hello hello_

_I'm so crazy about you_

_you know baby._

O toque dela era incrível. Um toque suave, macio e quente. Acariciava-me de um jeito perfeito, aumentando a minha excitação em um nível incalculável. Paralelamente enquanto ela me deixava louco com suas mãos, fui despindo sua saia e me preparando para receber uma mulher em meus braços que nunca havia sido de outro homem. Me senti o máximo por isso.

Enfim, eu já estava nu, no ápice. Ela ainda vestia a última e única peça de roupa íntima. Ela quis me observar por um momento. Deixei. Enquanto a contemplava por inteiro restando apenas desvendar aquela última parte.

_Hello hello hello,_

_yes I'm crazy _

_so crazy about you_

_really crazy _

_so crazy about you._

Fui até a cama e deitei, ao lado dela, que permanecia sentada. Aqueles olhos curiosos me olhavam fascinados... Com os dedos de uma das mãos, ela mexia em meus mamilos e com a outra, massageava meu membro sem parar. Aqueles movimentos começaram a me deixar louco. Não resisti e me aproximei do corpo dela, e voltei a beijar aqueles magníficos seios e, paralelamente com as mãos, cheguei até suas nádegas... macias e lisinhas e, discretamente, comecei a tirar a peça que sobrava. Sentia sua respiração aumentar, junto com o calor do seu corpo. Seus olhos, quando não estavam fechados sentindo o prazer, continha um brilho inexplicável. Ela se sentia cada vez mais segura, e com vontade de prosseguir até o fim.

Agora estávamos totalmente livres, à vontade, como viemos ao mundo. Desci suavemente minha mão por entre suas pernas até sentir uma fina textura cobrindo parte do que a tornava mulher. Parecia a pele de um pêssego retirado das melhores colheitas. Completamente intocado até então. Era macio, deslizante e muito quente. Comecei a fazer carinho nela, sentindo o seu mel brotar, resultante de seu grau de excitação, enquanto beijava seus seios... E em alguns momentos olhava para ela, via ela mordendo os próprios lábios. Eu estava no paraíso.

Abraçado a ela, deitei seu corpo sobre a cama, e continuei a fazer carinho nela por todo seu corpo com minhas mãos, juntamente com minha boca.

-Nos-sa... M-Miro... v-você...É ...muito...in-intenso... – suspirou ela em um momento.

-Você é maravilhosa... Meu amor flui na mesma intensidade que você se entrega. – Respondi.

Desci até sua barriga, dando beijinhos quentes... Até seu umbigo. Ela me abraçava o pescoço e gemia baixinho. Continuei descendo. Ela ficou curiosa e suspirou:

- O que você vai...?

Não deu tempo dela terminar a frase, eu a surpreendi, beijando a sua parte mais íntima, com suaves lambidas, levando-a ao delírio e fazendo-a experimentar algo que jamais tinha experimentado antes, e eu, degustando àquele "pêssego" tão quente e doce. Beijava aqueles "segundos lábios" como outrora eu estava beijando sua boca, saboreando-o por completo, e tendo o devido cuidado para não tirar sua virgindade.

Depois, subi novamente pelo seu corpo, e tão logo ela me envolveu em seu abraço e começou a me beijar com intensidade. Deitei e ela se pôs sobre mim, beijando meu pescoço e descendo, até beijar os meus mamilos, enquanto massageava minha parte íntima. Continuou descendo e, tão logo, alcançou o meu quadril... Ela mexia nele e eu via o desejo aflorar nela cada vez mais e mais...

Mas será que ela iria fazer o que eu estava pensando? Percebendo meu olhar curioso, pediu para eu fechar os olhos. Fechei. Foi quando eu comecei a sentir beijinhos bem doces no meu membro. Eu acariciava seu cabelo enquanto ela dava suaves beijinhos e lambidas na minha glande, e em seguida, circundando-a com a língua. Nunca senti tamanho prazer, pois até o momento, nenhuma garota que passou na minha vida e que chegamos a isso se deu ao capricho de fazer de um modo tanto técnico quanto carinhosamente bem. Em poucos instantes, eu precisei me segurar para que não acabasse tudo tão rápido.

Quando ela parou, subiu sobre mim, se deslizando pelo meu corpo, até nossos rostos ficarem novamente frente a frente. Como era a sua primeira vez, deixei que ficasse por cima, pois além de ser uma das minhas posições preferidas, seria mais fácil ela ter o controle.

Ela chegou com seu quadril próximo ao meu... Veio por cima... Finalmente se aproximava o momento em que eu iria me unificar à ela, e nos tornarmos um só. Segurando-a pelo quadril e ela segurando meu membro, com cuidado o levou até sua "entrada íntima" e nos encaixamos um ao outro. Vi que a expressão facial de seu rosto era inédita.

_Hello hello hello_

_Yes I'm crazy_

_So crazy about you,_

_Really crazy_

_So crazy about you._

-Você está bem, Mila?

-Sim... Não pare, Miro. Isso é... Maravilhoso.

Quando vi, já estava dentro dela por completo. Começamos a nos movimentar de forma uniforme. Estava me sentindo nas nuvens, anestesiado por paixão, por uma vontade enorme de tê-la para sempre em meus braços. Ela gemia baixinho, dizendo que estava gostando. E enquanto nos movimentávamos, suas mãos mágicas passeavam por mim, e eu envolvia todo seu corpo com um abraço, juntamente fazendo carícias nela, e outras vezes, apoiando minhas mãos em seu bumbum maravilhoso, a fim de sentir mais aquele cavalgue.

Não estávamos fazendo sexo, estávamos além disso. Dava para sentir que aquilo era amor. Um amor verdadeiro, pois era mais do que qualquer paixão. E ela, ela sabia brincar com fogo. Fomos atingindo cada um seu ápice. Vi que ela estava amando. Eu também estava. Estávamos enfeitiçados... E em perfeita sintonia.

_So crazy about you,_

_Really crazy_

_So crazy about you._

Nossos movimentos ficavam mais intensos a cada segundo. Lustrados pelo nosso suor, os gemidos dela começaram a se destacar mais, juntamente com os meus. Até que não resisti, cheguei ao meu clímax, atingindo o meu ponto máximo como jamais atingira anteriormente. Foi algo intenso e prolongado. Percebi que no momento, ela atingiu o dela também, pois iniciou um cavalgue mais forte naquela hora, soltando um suspiro forte, com a respiração no limite, preenchido em seguida por uma expressão facial de satisfação e relaxamento, deitando todo seu lindo corpo sobre o meu. Eu a abracei com todo o meu amor, carinho e sentimento, e aos poucos, fomos relaxando, nossas respirações nos acalmando. Deitada sobre mim encostou a cabeça ao lado da minha, sobre meu colo, a qual fiquei juntinho por toda aquela noite e, exaustos pelo desfecho de nosso amor, antes de cochilarmos, disse:

-Mila, eu amo você mais do que tudo. Se o mundo acabasse agora, eu morreria feliz.

-Eu também Miro... Mas não fale assim... Não quero que o mundo acabe por hipótese alguma, pois agora que eu te encontrei eu não quero te perder...

_Really crazy_

_So crazy about you._


	9. Capítulo 9

Fico contente de ter agradado com meu capítulo hentai! Feliz mesmo! Obrigada meninas! Grande beijo!

**Capítulo 9**

Quando acordei no domingo, não havia nenhum corpo ao lado do meu. Quase mergulhei num abismo. E as promessas que havíamos feito na noite anterior? Teria sido tudo ilusão? Teria sido tudo criação da minha mente? Não, não poderia ser! Eu não podia estar me sabotando de novo.

Levantei à procura de provas, algo que pudesse mostrar o que havia acontecido na minha casa era mesmo verdade. Não achei nenhuma peça de roupa de Mila pelo chão do meu quarto. Mas eu estava nu. Vesti minha roupa íntima e uma camiseta para circular melhor por meu pequeno apartamento.

Me espreguicei. Olhei no espelho. Marcas vermelhas em meu pescoço. Mas até aí, eu poderia ter provocado aquilo em extremo delírio. Olhei para o lençol e constatei que havia uma pequena mancha de sangue. Foi o suficiente para meu alívio. Sim. Algo havia acontecido. Mas, por que ela não estava mais lá?

Fui para a sala, a procura dela. Talvez estivesse observando a vista. Tinha gostado tanto no dia anterior. Que nada!

Ela havia sumido, como se fosse num passe de mágica. Minha mente estava custando a acreditar que ela tinha simplesmente me usado. Foi quando cheguei na cozinha, encontrei uma bandeja com um suco de frutas, doces e pães dentro de uma pequena cesta e um papel ao lado com meu nome.

Rapidamente peguei o papel. Tinha o perfume dela. Abri rapidamente. Meu coração estava disparado.

"_Querido Miro,_

_Infelizmente não pude ficar para te ver acordar. Tenho uma entrevista marcada para hoje a tarde e precisei ir. O tempo não pára. Mas nos falamos, eu prometo._

_Beijos apaixonados,_

_Mila."_

Menos mal, pensei. Experimentei um daqueles pãezinhos doces. Ela havia comprado para mim. Foi uma surpresa gostosa. Me sentei em um dos banquinhos que havia em minha cozinha e com os olhos fechados, fiquei recordando os momentos maravilhosos que havia tido com aquela garota maravilhosa. Porém, aqueles momentos estavam para serem contados. O telefone tocou, tirando a minha concentração.

-Alô?

-Bom dia. Miro?

-Sim. Quem gostaria?

-Miro, aqui é Minos. Como está?

-Bom dia, senhor Minos. Estou bem, e o senhor?

-Bem, porém receio que terei que atrapalhar um pouco o seu final de semana.

-Pode dizer.

-Houve um problema em nossa filial em Lisboa, problemas contábeis. E foi você quem fez uma venda para eles, portanto estou ligando para pedir que você se apronte para viajar em poucas horas.

-Co-como assim?

-Você precisa ir até Portugal, para representar a empresa, Miro.

-Mas... A que horas? – Olhei desesperado para o relógio.

-Daqui a 4 horas. É só chegar no balcão da North-Europe Airlines que sua passagem se encontra no guichê. Mandei o motorista da fábrica passar em sua casa dentro de uma hora. Posso contar contigo, Miro?

-Claro, claro senhor!

Não tinha como negar. Precisava do emprego mais do que nunca. Tentei telefonar para Mila, mas ela não estava. Ainda era cedo. Onde será que ela estava? Talvez tenha saído para pesquisar. Me vesti voando. Coloquei uma camisa que cobria as marcas da noite anterior, arrumei os papéis da maleta e desci para esperar o carro chegar.

Não troquei nenhuma palavra com o motorista. Logo já estava no aeroporto de Oslo. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais naquele dia. Algo me apertava dentro do peito. Peguei a maleta e a pequena mala e fui em busca da companhia aérea.

-Bom dia, Miro à serviço da Tandberg Data.

-Bom dia, passagem para Lisboa, Portugal, com escala em Frankfürt.

-Obrigado.

Retirei a passagem. Agora só me restava esperar para embarcar. Porém, quando faltava quinze minutos para o meu embarque, meu celular tocou.

Número de Berlim. Só podia ser Kamus.

-Alô? Kamus?

-Miro.

-Kamus! Que surpresa! Me ligando a essa hora...

-Miro, onde é que você está?

-No aeroporto de Oslo, indo para Portugal. Estou na sala de embarque.

A ligação começou a cortar.

-Kamus? Alô? Você está aí?

-Estou... Bem, então, deixa pra uma outra hora.

-Não! Diga, está tudo bem?

-Não...

-O que aconteceu?

-Precisava conversar com alguém, mas você está indo viajar.

-Se isso te anima, vou fazer uma escala em Frankfürt de 30 minutos.

-Senhoras e senhores, passageiros com destino a Lisboa, favor permanecer no portão de embarque.

-Kamus, estarei em Frankfürt as 9. Se quiser me encontrar, vá até lá. No café próximo à sala de embarque. Preciso desligar. Até.

Caminhei e entrei no avião. Além de me preocupar com Mila, comecei a me preocupar com Kamus também. Não sosseguei até que o avião pousasse naquele aeroporto.

Os minutos, segundos, pareciam longos demais. A minha ansiedade estava transbordando. Desci do avião até um pouco tonto. Fui até o café e pedi um bem forte para mim. Foi o tempo de tomá-lo. Logo vi meu melhor amigo surgindo na multidão. Dei um abraço forte nele. Ele parecia estar precisando disso.

-Kamus! Que surpresa!

-Bom dia, Miro.

-O que foi que houve? Você está pálido...

-Desculpe te atormentar, mas você foi a única pessoa que me veio em mente...

-Amigos são pra essas coisas. Largue de besteira. Me diga, o que houve pra você estar assim? Nunca te vi desse jeito.

Me explicou que estava tendo problemas com Anisah.

-Então, estou esperando meu chefe chegar da Rússia com novidades que podem fazer com que eu consiga ganhar mais com a minha pesquisa. Por outro lado, ela se tornou spalla da Orquestra Sinfônica de Berlim. Não sei o que fazer. Meu casamento parece estar por um fio.

Coloquei minha mão sobre o seu ombro.

-Kamus, posso dizer o que eu faria?

-Sim.

-Ligaria no laboratório e tentaria desmarcar a reunião. Se não desse certo, mandava tudo às favas e ia ver a minha mulher tocar.

-Mas Miro, é uma oportunidade que espero faz 3 anos! E com isso, poderei proporcionar uma vida melhor para a Anisah e Marrie.

-Como eu te disse, era o que EU faria. Além do mais, você é bom no que faz e duvido que não surgiria uma outra oportunidade, até melhor.

-Mas Miro, o futuro de Marrie depende de mim!

-Kamus, durante a minha vida toda eu percebi que sem o amor, eu não era nada.

-Mas é meu sonho, Miro...

-É o SEU sonho, Kamus. Não é o de Anisah e nem o de Marrie. Às vezes a gente precisa ceder. E ceder não significa se transformar na outra pessoa ou deixar de lado as suas próprias vontades, mas equilibrar as coisas. Lembra de quando você me disse isso?

Os avisos soaram nos autofalantes do aeroporto.

-É o meu vôo. Preciso ir, Kamus. Pense bem. E mais uma coisa: Deixe sempre as pessoas que você ama com palavras de carinho. A gente nunca sabe o que pode acontecer.

Peguei minha maleta do chão. Vi que ele ainda parecia aflito.

-Boa sorte, amigo. Se precisar... – Tirei um papel do bolso do terno e uma caneta – Este é o telefone do hotel que vou ficar em Lisboa. Me liga.

Dei um abraço bem forte novamente e voltei para a sala de embarque.

Minha cabeça alternava os pensamentos rapidamente. A preocupação com a vida conjugal de Kamus de um lado e a preocupação com a minha do outro.

Cheguei em Portugal, já havia um motorista me esperando. Me levou para o hotel. Quando dei por mim já era fim de tarde, depois do troca-troca de aviões. Tentei novamente falar com Mila, mas o destino que antes estava ao meu favor, agora estava brincando novamente comigo. Estava ficando novamente contra mim.

Tinha de esperar até o dia seguinte para poder resolver o problema na filial de Portugal. Minha agonia aumentava quando tornei a ligar próximo das oito da noite e nada dela.

Novamente meus pensamentos perturbados voltaram com tudo. Será que ela havia fugido de mim? Se tivesse, eu realmente não tinha sorte no amor.

Adormeci de cansaço, com o telefone fora do gancho. Acordei desesperado. Eram 5:30 da manhã. Achei melhor não dormir de novo, ou correria o risco de perder a hora.

Confesso que naquele momento gostaria de ser Aldebaran. Quando cheguei na empresa, fui bem recebido. No final, havia sido um erro bancário e não da Tandberg Data portuguesa. Resolvido o problema, meu vôo estava marcado somente para o dia seguinte, na parte da manhã.

Quando cheguei ao hotel, exausto por nada, liguei para o hotel. Não podia acreditar.

-Gostaria de falar com Camila Barbosa.

-Ela não se encontra mais no hotel, senhor.

-Como não? – Comecei a ficar desesperado.

-Ela deixou o hotel esta manhã.

-Você tem certeza?

-Absoluta. Fechou a conta as 10 da manhã.

De repente, o fone ficou pesado demais e escorregou por entre meus dedos atingindo o chão do meu quarto de hotel. Uma dor no peito me pegou de surpresa; logo surgiram lágrimas nos meus olhos. Minhas costas ficaram pesadas e arqueadas para frente, meus joelhos perderam forças. Agarrei-me à mesa de cabeceira, puxando a toalha branca sobre ela, como se fosse o último lugar que me restava para eu me apoiar... Em vão. Aos poucos, perdi o chão e os sentidos, e caí num vazio interminável, sentindo apenas a pontada no peito, como se tivessem me esfaqueado.


	10. Capítulo 10

Bem... Devido ao comentário do Felipe do Amaral Nani, resolvi fazer um novo final para a fic, então, ela contará com um capítulo a mais. Detesto fazer as coisas mal feitas e a review dele está coberta de razão. Peço paciência aos que já leram este final.

**Capítulo 10**

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei deitado no chão. Só sabia dizer que mais nada fazia sentido. Por que comigo? Por que? Comecei a pensar em todos os meus amigos que fiz durante o colégio. Um por um. Até mesmo Afrodite, com seu jeito "estranho" havia conseguido se firmar, ter alguém ao seu lado. Por que, eu, justo eu, não conseguia? O que eu havia feito de errado para merecer tanto sofrimento na área passional? Nenhuma resposta era o suficiente para entender o que se passava comigo.

Deitei na cama e não consegui dormir. Passei a noite em claro, vendo o reflexo do luar se tornar o nascer brilhante de um Sol sem forças de um inverno rigoroso.

Sem pressa, guardei meus pertences em minha mala, afinal, ainda faltava tempo para o meu vôo. Me vesti e fiquei sentado na cama, refletindo sobre tudo.

As imagens dela não saiam de minha memória. Não foram necessárias muitas para lágrimas virem à tona. Será que ela havia me iludido?

Não... No mínimo eu mesmo era quem teria se iludido. Mais uma vez, eu havia me sabotado. A tristeza se tornou raiva em poucos segundos e enquanto eu me olhava no espelho, não consegui conter um soco bem direto em meu reflexo.

O barulho de cacos de vidro se desfazendo no chão junto com o sangue que saia do corte que havia se feito em meu punho podiam dizer exatamente o que eu estava sentindo. As gotas de sangue eram as lágrimas do meu coração.

-Bem feito para você, Miro! Além de parecer um perdedor, vai ter de pagar um novo espelho para o hotel.

Limpei o chão com papel higiênico e enrolei minha mão em um pedaço de gaze que trazia comigo para eventuais emergências.

A vontade de ligar novamente para aquele hotel, para ter certeza mesmo de que ela teria ido embora era imensa, mas não queria fazer de novo papel de palhaço.

Respirei fundo, deixei o quarto e me encaminhei para a recepção. Quando cheguei, pensei no que iria falar sobre o espelho. Jamais diria que o havia socado. Era melhor não entrar em detalhes. Diria que ele havia se espatifado e pronto. E foi o que eu fiz.

Acertei a diferença e logo o motorista da empresa apareceu para me levar ao aeroporto. Estava adiantado com duas horas de antecedência. Ótimo, poderia sentar em alguma mesa e descansar por causa da noite em claro.

Agradeci ao motorista e fui logo fazer o check-in. Por um instante, parecia que vi a face de Mila projetada no rosto da atendente. Chacoalhei a cabeça e tive a visão correta de volta.

Andava distraído, olhando para o nada, puxando comigo minha pequena mala de rodinha em uma das minhas mãos e na outra, minha maleta. Como estava em outro mundo, obviamente só voltei para a realidade quando trombei com alguém.

-Olha por onda! – Disse um homem de cabelos negros e pequenos olhos.

-Me desculpe... Vou tomar mais cuidado.

Notei que seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele tinha junto de si mais três adolescentes. Todos com o mesmo semblante. Pareciam estar de uniforme.

-Miro? É você?

Foi quando reparei novamente que o reconheci.

-Shura! Como está? Nossa, eu estava tão distraído, me desculpe por ter trombado contigo.

-Sem essa! Estou caminhando e você, rapaz? Que surpresa encontrá-lo aqui! Não o vejo desde o casamento de Afrodite! – Disse ele animado não deixando de reparar em minha mão enfaixada.

-Estou... Estou bem. Estou voltando para Oslo. Vim visitar uma filial da empresa que trabalho por aqui. E você? Quem são essas crianças? São seus filhos?

-Hahahaha! – Shura soltou sua gargalhada inconfundível – Claro que não, Miro! Eles são meus alunos de Esgrima. Vieram competir num campeonato que vai haver aqui na quinta-feira.

-Espero que vençam. – Disse desanimado – Sei que você é muito bom no esporte, se forem como você, com certeza não vai ter pra ninguém.

-Dei meu máximo os treinando. – Ele olhou novamente para minha mão – O que aconteceu aí?

Shura não era nem de longe meu amigo de verdade, não seria para ele que iria contar a minha história. Decidi resumir o acontecimento.

-Acidentes acontecem.

-Espero que se recupere logo, Miro. – Ele olhou para o relógio e depois para sua equipe – Vamos andando pessoal. Ainda temos que treinar hoje. Preciso ir, Miro. Até mais.

-Até... Até mais.

Shura saiu animado, conversando com seus alunos. Ele havia mudado bastante desde os tempos da escola. Mas o que me deixou melhor foi ele não ter reparado na minha aparência lastimável.

Tomei um café, comprei algumas revistas e logo estava no avião, embarcando para Oslo novamente. Porém a sensação de estar voltando para aquela cidade era completamente diferente de quando estava chegando por lá, pela primeira vez.

Me dirigi para o meu pequeno apartamento. Esperava encontrar por lá alguma carta, algum bilhete, mas não. A única coisa que eu encontrei o foi a sensação de vazio novamente.

Abri a porta e sem tirar meus sapatos me joguei na cama, adormecendo do jeito que eu me encontrava.

Sonhei com ela. Seu sorriso, seus olhos, seu jeito elegante e fabuloso de se vestir. Mas logo um som invadiu meu sonho e me despertou. O número era de Berlim. Só podia ser Kamus. Passei a mão na testa e respirei fundo antes de atender. O que eu ia falar para ele? Atendi receoso.

-Alô?

-Miro?

Estranhei. A voz não era de Kamus, tampouco Anisah. Era de Mu.

-Sim... Mu?

-Olá, Miro, sou eu, Mu. Está tudo bem com você?

Por que diabos todos estavam me fazendo aquela maldita pergunta? Me limitei a responder um sim. Ele ofegou antes de continuar.

-Estou ligando para te dar uma notícia.

Agora ele começou a me deixar preocupado. A voz começou a ficar abafada.

-Que notícia? Por que está em Berlim, Mu?

-Anisah e Marrie, Miro. Aconteceu um acidente de carro.

Meu coração acelerou. Quase gritei de desespero.

-Continua falando! O que aconteceu com elas? Kamus está bem? Não me deixe no suspense, Mu!

-Elas... Elas faleceram, Miro. Kamus está em estado de choque. Está internado no hospital.

-Minha nossa! – Lágrimas brotaram rapidamente em meus olhos – Diga que isso não é verdade, Mu.

-Gos... Gostaria muito que fosse mentira, mas não é. Você pode vir pra cá? Acho que Kamus ia gostar de sua presença nesse momento.

-Claro... Eu... Eu vou falar com meu chefe. Tentarei chegar o mais breve possível.

-Obrigado. Você tem o endereço?

-Tenho. Até mais ver, Mu.

-Até. Aguardo sua chegada.

Desliguei. Não podia acreditar. Eu precisava ser forte naquele momento. Meu melhor amigo precisava de mim, ao seu lado. Olhei para a mão machucada e nesse instante vi que qualquer dor física ou emocional da minha parte era insignificante. Liguei para Minos, expliquei a situação e embarquei no mesmo dia para Berlim.

Mu me recebeu bem e me levou até onde Kamus estava internado. Seus olhos estavam abertos, porém sem expressão alguma. Não falava, não olhava para ninguém. Parecia em coma.

Foi no final de semana que ele voltou a si e deram alta para ele no hospital. Voltou para casa, mas não derramou nenhuma lágrima. Eu sabia que ele não faria isso na frente de ninguém. Somente choraria em seu quarto, sozinho, mas mesmo assim, ofereci meu ombro amigo.

-Obrigado, Miro. Pela companhia, por sua amizade. Mas já está na hora de voltarmos com a nossa vida normal. Você tem seu trabalho, sua vida e eu tenho a minha. Precisamos... Continuar.

-Tem certeza de que está bem?

-Absoluta. Obrigado mesmo.

Quando estava partindo, na estação de trem, ele se lembrou da ligação que havia feito uma semana atrás. Perguntou a mim sobre Mila. Eu baixei a cabeça e depois encarei aqueles olhos sempre firmes.

-Melhor deixar esse assunto para uma outra ocasião, Kamus.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Embarquei para novamente em direção a Oslo.

Tentei esquecer Mila pelos anos que se seguiram adiante. Fui atacado por uma depressão novamente, porém mais forte dessa vez. Os anos foram se passando, me concentrei no trabalho e fui ganhando posições de destaque dentro da empresa. Logo estava trocando apertos de mão de igual para igual com Minos.

-**X**-

**Hoje, sete anos mais tarde, Kamus me fez um convite para passar um final de semana com ele. Quando cheguei em Berlim, ele me recebeu na própria estação de trem.**

**-Queria te contar como foi que aconteceu o acidente de Marrie e Anisah. Gostaria de ler minhas anotações pra você.**

**Ele segurava uma espécie de diário onde poderia conferir todas as sensações experimentadas por ele. O começo e o fim daquele final de semana trágico, não só para ele, mas para mim também. -Miro, hoje faz sete anos que elas faleceram e eu nunca fui "visitá-las". Você sabe o que eu penso sobre o passado.**

**Senti uma agonia muito forte dentro dele.**

**-Você não quer vê-las, pelo menos uma única vez, Kamus?**

**Enquanto fomos caminhando para o cemitério, ele foi lendo a sua história. Vi que eu era muito importante para ele, quando ele citou o que eu disse a ele horas antes do acidente se consumar.**

**-Então foi assim que aconteceu...**

**-Sim. Mas essa é apenas uma lembrança, Miro.**

**-Como pode falar assim, Kamus? Foram pessoas muito importantes para você, durante parte de sua vida toda!**

**-Sim. – Fechou o diário e o depositou em cima do túmulo de Anisah e Marrie – Foram mesmo.**

**-E durante esses 7 anos que se passaram, não houve mais ninguém em sua vida?**

**-Não, Miro. Mais ninguém.**

**-Por que não, Kamus?**

**-Porque eu enterrei junto com elas, as minhas lágrimas, a minha dor e as minhas emoções.**

**Por um momento gostaria muito de ser como ele e ter mandado para o espaço o sentimento que ainda nutria por aquela bela mulher, misteriosa.**

**Ele quis saber sobre ela e eu contei a ele. Quando terminei, ele não esboçava expressão alguma em seu rosto.**

**-Então, ela fugiu de você? É isso?**

**-Pelo que parece, sim.**

**-Não sei o que te dizer, Miro.**

**-Não precisa dizer nada. Eu... Eu já me acostumei com a idéia.**

**O final de semana foi bom. Kamus me mostrou a cidade, me levou a um bar famoso de Berlim e no domingo eu já estava pronto para voltar para o meu lar. Porém, antes de eu embarcar, ele me fez a pergunta fatal.**

**-Já se acostumou mesmo com a idéia de ela ter fugido, Miro?**

**-Ora Kamus, você me conhece, não conhece? Dessa vez, farei como você. Não irei responder à sua pergunta.**

**Embarquei. Já era noite e o frio estava mais intenso do que nunca. Cheguei a Oslo beirando a madrugada. Coloquei a mala no chão e busquei as chaves do pequeno portão em meu bolso. Subi até meu apartamento e vi um envelope pequeno no chão. Peguei sem curiosidade, afinal, já estava farto de malas diretas.**

**Entrei em casa, liguei o chuveiro a fim de aquecer-me e enquanto esperava a água esquentar, abri a carta endereçada a mim.**

**Arregalei meus olhos, não acreditei no que li.**


	11. Capítulo 11

Bem... Pensei... Pensei... E como se trata de um presente para uma grande e querida amiga, o presente precisa ser perfeito. Então decidi que ao invés de 11, serão 12 capítulos. Vou manter a mesma cronologia de antes e espero que dessa vez eu consiga o resultado que espero.

Beijos para todos os que acompanham e acompanharam essa fic.

**Capítulo 11**

"_**Querido Miro,**_

_**Não sabia como começar a escrever essa carta. Já tinha tentado escrever antes, mas sempre me faltava coragem. Talvez palavras não possam explicar o que aconteceu e porque eu sumi durante tanto tempo, mas eu precisava pensar.**_

_**Você já se apaixonou profundamente? Eu já tinha e conhecia muito bem essa dor que persiste durante muito tempo no coração do ser humano. Nunca pensava que um homem poderia me amar, já que durante toda minha adolescência colecionei vários "nãos" como resposta. Tive medo. Medo de ser usada, medo de após uma noite como aquela, você me abandonasse sem dó, então, corri para longe. Mas no final, percebi que fui eu mesma que me abandonei, que me usei...**_

_**E mais uma vez, o medo toma posse de mim. Porque sei que fui muito errada, porque tirei de você momentos preciosos...**_

_**Não sei se você vai receber essa carta, não sei mais se você ainda mora nesse endereço depois de sete anos...**_

_**Mas gostaria que me perdoasse, eu ainda sofro com o erro que eu cometi e queria muito que esse peso que carrego dentro de mim fosse aliviado.**_

_**O tempo me pregou uma peça. Quanto mais achava que ficar longe de você resolveria meus problemas, me enganava. A distância, o mistério de não saber mais nada sobre você entre outras coisas não menos importantes, sempre me fizeram ficar ainda mais ligada a você...**_

_**Eu ainda te amo, Miro.**_

_**Camila."**_

**Após ler a carta de Mila, a primeira atitude que tomei foi a de amassar aquele papel com raiva. Sim, porque eu não conseguia admitir para mim mesmo tudo o que havia acontecido durante o tempo em que eu estava mergulhado no vazio.**

**Desculpas... Desculpas... Que tipo de palavra é essa? Desculpas não curam corações partidos, feridos de guerra, muito menos ressuscitam mortos!**

**Dei um murro na cama. Meu coração estava conhecendo o gosto do ódio.**

**Era melhor entrar no banho e tentar esfriar a cabeça. **

**Enquanto a água escorria por meu corpo, lembrei daquela única noite que tive com ela. As gotas do chuveiro pareciam o toque macio e suave de suas mãos e automaticamente me deixavam com mais ódio ainda.**

**Ela mesma tinha tirado de mim aquela sensação maravilhosa. Por escolha própria. Por vontade... Não... Eu não podia perdoar. Não queria.**

**Saí do banho e me troquei. Olhei para o papel amassado e o peguei. Abri e reli mais umas cinco vezes.**

**Sentia pontadas dentro do meu peito. Não estava entendendo porque estava fazendo aquilo. Talvez estivesse enlouquecendo, como eu poderia gostar de sentir dor? Nunca fui masoquista.**

**Foi quando olhei para o envelope e vi o endereço dela no remetente.**

**Lágrimas começaram a escorrer a cada lembrança. A cada sorriso, toque, carinho.**

**Apaguei e só acordei com os raios solares que invadiam o meu quarto naquela manhã de domingo. Decidi passar em uma galeria para me distrair naquele dia frio e ensolarado.**

**Comprei um crepe e olhava para as vitrines sem conseguir me animar com nada.**

**Foi quando me deparei com uma agência de turismo. Entrei por curiosidade.**

**Uma adolescente me atendeu bem.**

**-Pois não, senhor. No que posso ajudá-lo?**

**-Vocês têm passagem para o Brasil?**

**Na hora até eu me surpreendi. Não estava acreditando que estava perguntando aquilo.**

**-Sim. Temos vários pacotes! Sente-se – Ela me mostrou a cadeira e se sentou atrás da mesa.**

**Começou a me mostrar várias fotos, vários itinerários. Havia praias lindíssimas. mas eu só precisava mesmo era da passagem e de um hotel em Goiás. Ela me ajudou e no final acabei comprando a passagem para o próximo final de semana.**

**No fundo, eu sabia que não deveria ter feito aquilo, mas algo me dizia que eu deveria ir atrás dela, pra pelo menos dizer algumas verdades.**

**A cada dia, gostava mais do meu trabalho então foi difícil me entreter com meus afazeres e as quartas-feiras, saí para tomar um chope com Minos. Nos dávamos muito bem e como já éramos um tanto íntimos, contei a ele a minha decisão.**

**-Sabe, Miro, fiquei até contente em saber que ela te procurou, mesmo depois de sete anos.**

**-Eu ainda não consigo engolir aquela carta de jeito nenhum, Minos! Ela foi muito egoísta!**

**-Concordo que foi egoísta, mas eu acho que se ela te procurou, mesmo por carta, é porque deve estar arrependida. Pense um pouco a respeito e aproveite a sua viagem para resolver sua situação com ela.**

**-Isso mesmo! Uma vez meu amigo Kamus me disse que não devemos viver do passado. Eu vou lá para resolver essa situação! Vou mandar ela não me procurar nunca mais!**

**Mas eu tinha certeza que Minos estava sorrindo por dentro após ouvir minhas palavras revoltadas.**

**Na quinta feira a noite eu já estava arrumando as minhas malas para partir. Minos concebeu a mim quinze dias de férias, para eu organizar melhor a minha vida pessoal. Ele foi muito bacana comigo fazendo isso.**

**Na sexta-feira logo após o almoço, lá estava eu, indo para o aeroporto novamente. Já estava acostumado a andar de avião, mas era muito cansativo.**

**Me sentei em uma das poltronas que haviam por lá e comecei a ler mais uma vez minhas revistas.**

**É incrível o que a gente faz para matar o tempo. Li uma, duas, três...**

**E quando já estava preparado para abrir a quarta, uma criança se sentou ao meu lado. Era um garoto de pele morena, olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos. Quando olhei mais atentamente, percebi que ele era muito parecido comigo. Ele sorriu para mim, mas ao invés de retribuir o gesto, me assustei. Tinha um carrinho de plástico na mão e começou a passar o brinquedo pelo braço da poltrona.**

**Procurei algum sinal da mãe ou talvez do pai, mas não encontrei nada. Resolvi perguntar a ele como ele se chamava, mas a única coisa que ele fez foi me olhar de forma mais intensa. Com certeza ele não era grego, tampouco norueguês. Achei melhor levá-lo ao balcão de informações do aeroporto e anunciar que ele estava perdido. Me levantei e ofereci minha mão a ele. O garoto a segurou com firmeza e começamos a andar.**

**Não sabia porque aquela situação estava mexendo comigo. A cada vez que eu olhava para ele, me sentia bem, me sentia como se estivesse em contato com a minha própria infância.**

**Chegamos até lá e uma senhora me atendeu.**

**-Acho que essa criança está perdida... Melhor a senhora anunciar nos alto-falantes.**

**-Sabe o nome e a idade dele, senhor?**

**-Não. Ele é estrangeiro. Perguntei a ele e ele não me respondeu. Com certeza não me entendeu.**

**A senhora se apoiou no balcão para observar melhor o garoto e começou a descrevê-lo pelo microfone. Falou em norueguês e depois em inglês.**

**Fiquei segurando na mão dele durante vários minutos. Olhava para todos os lados e não havia ninguém se aproximando. Aproveitei então para observar ainda mais suas características físicas. Ele estava me deixando intrigando cada vez mais.**

**Foi quando de repente ouvi uma voz de mulher gritando com a voz chorosa.**

**-ATÍLIO!**

**Ele soltou minha mão e correu para abraçar a dona da voz. Havia uma garota junto dela, do mesmo tamanho do menino. O abraçou com força. Comecei a sorrir. Era uma cena muito bonita, entretanto, quando ela levantou o rosto e olhou em minha direção, eu não pude acreditar.**

**-CAMILA?**

**-MIRO?**

_**Continua...**_


	12. Capítulo 12

Como prometido, o décimo segundo e último capítulo dessa fic.

Agradecimentos no final desse capítulo. Espero que gostem.

**Capítulo 12**

**Não sabia se dava passos para frente ou para trás. A situação me paralisou por completo. Confusão mental, confusão sentimental. Ódio, alegria, amor, desejo de vingança, vontade de abraçá-la, vontade de dar meia volta e ir embora para sempre. Meu coração começou a acelerar, a respiração ficava curta e ofegante. Meu corpo parecia que ia entrar em colapso.**

**Enquanto eu olhava para ela, o discurso que eu havia preparado para dizer-lhe parecia se esvair em segundos. Todas as palavras duras, todo aquele rancor que eu havia cultivado durante sete anos estavam à flor da pele, mas misturados com uma paixão profunda.**

**Começou a caminhar lentamente segurando na mão das duas crianças que trazia consigo. Olhei atentamente para o rosto da garota. Olhos azuis, pele alva e os cabelos tão rebeldes quanto os meus. Aquilo me intrigava muito.**

**Camila parou de caminhar quando já estava bem próxima de mim. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e começaram a escorrer lentamente por sua face levemente corada. Por ímpeto, lançou-se para cima de mim e segurou em meu pescoço, me abraçando.**

**Mantive-me firme. Por mais que eu quisesse abraçá-la, havia muito a ser dito, havia muito a ser explicado e percebendo que eu não retribuí o abraço, ela me soltou. Passou a mão nos olhos para limpar as lágrimas e baixou a cabeça como se quisesse me dizer que sentia muito.**

**-O que você está fazendo aqui, no aeroporto, Miro?**

**-Eu é que te pergunto, Camila. O que é que você está fazendo aqui?**

**Ela levantou o rosto e me encarou. O mistério ainda fazia parte de seu olhar.**

**-Eu não agüentei... Eu precisava vir para cá... Não... Não sabia se você havia recebido...**

**-Eu recebi. – Disse em tom firme.**

**Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lindos lábios. Respirou fundo, parecia aliviada.**

**-Então... Você sabe que eu ainda o amo.**

**-Não, eu não sei. O que eu vi foram apenas palavras escritas em um simples papel. Assim como o bilhete que você me deixou antes de partir, naquela manhã de domingo.**

**-Miro... Eu coloquei todo o meu sentimento no que eu escrevi...**

**-Assim como no bilhete que me deixou, cheio de esperança. – Olhei de maneira firme para ela – Você me magoou muito. Não esperava isso de você.**

**-Miro... Eu não fiz de propósito! Eu sei que eu agi como uma covarde fugindo de você e da situação, mas é que na hora que eu vi, já estava mergulhada de cabeça... Tive medo de me machucar e...**

**-E foi egoísta, pensou somente em você! Pensou que só você estava envolvida! – Me virei de costas para ela – Acho que... Você perdeu seu tempo vindo para cá...**

**-NÃO DIGA ISSO, POR FAVOR!**

**Mesmo não olhando para ela, senti que ela estava desesperada por dentro.**

**-Por que você está chorando, mamãe?**

**-Não é nada, Ágatha. Fique quietinha.**

**Não entendi o que ela disse em português, somente sabia que ela estava respondendo uma pergunta da garota que levava consigo.**

**-Miro, por favor, olhe para mim...**

**Deveria eu ignorar o pedido e largá-la sozinha no aeroporto para condizer com a raiva que estava sentindo no momento ou deveria escutá-la antes de tomar qualquer decisão? Talvez a segunda opção fosse a melhor. Virei-me para ela a espera de seus dizeres.**

**-Eu sei que tirei de você momentos maravilhosos e que eu não tinha esse direito. A dor que você passou pode ter sido muito maior que a minha, pois... Durante esse tempo eu pude me consolar.**

**Cruzei os braços e franzi a testa. Consolar? Como assim... Se consolar?**

**A resposta veio em imediato. Ela se agachou e segurou nos ombros das duas crianças que estavam consigo. Olhou para cada uma delas e depois olhou para cima, encarando meus olhos cerrados.**

**-No dia em que deixei Oslo eu ainda não sabia que havia mais de você dentro de mim do que eu podia imaginar. Além de todo o sentimento que me fez ter medo, eu carregava dentro do meu ventre duas preciosidades...**

**Arregalei os olhos. Sim... Era mesmo o que eu estava pensando. Não podia acreditar!**

**-Você está dizendo que...**

**-Sim. Eu sei que você os já observou atentamente... Eu o vi fazendo isso... Eles são seus filhos, Miro.**

**Senti de novo aquele misto de sentimentos loucos e o único que eu ainda conseguia identificar era o de raiva. Ela crescia ainda mais. De repente, ouvi o meu vôo ser anunciado pelos autofalantes.**

**Droga! Não queria que ela soubesse que eu ia viajar para lá! O meu orgulho estava ferido demais para falar a ela que minha intenção era viajar para o Brasil.**

**-Espere aqui! Preciso resolver um problema!**

**Saí correndo até o guichê onde despachei minha mala para poder cancelar a minha passagem. Naquele momento o dinheiro era a última coisa com a qual estava preocupado. O problema maior era minha mala. Dentro dela havia meu computador e meus pertences. Estava levando para poder trabalhar um pouco quando eu pudesse.**

**-Desculpe, senhor, a sua mala já foi despachada.**

**Levei as mãos à cabeça por conta do desespero. Não! Não podia ser!**

**-Não há mesmo como tirá-la do avião?**

**-Não. O que posso fazer para o senhor e pedir para os comissários de bordo segurem sua bagagem e que enviem de volta assim que o avião pousar no aeroporto de Cumbica, em São Paulo.**

**-Quanto tempo essa operação pode demorar?**

**-De três a cinco dias. Posso fazer o pedido?**

**-Tudo bem...**

**A recepcionista acionou o avião e conversou em norueguês com o piloto do avião. Minutos depois, ela me disse sorrindo que já estava certo. O lado bom da história era que eu não precisaria levar nada pesado para casa.**

**Mila estava conversando com os filhos quando eu voltei, caminhando com minhas mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Ela percebeu que eu estava desanimado.**

**-Resolveu o problema?**

**-Resolvi... Vou precisar esperar até cinco dias para ter a minha bagagem de volta.**

**-Você não vai mais viajar?**

**-Não... – E antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta já me adiantei – Podemos continuar de onde paramos.**

**-Então... Essa é Ágatha e esse é Atílio... Nossos... Nossos gêmeos.**

**Filhos! Eram um sonho meu que eu gostaria muito de realizar e era justamente um casal que eu queria ter. Um menino para poder brincar de carrinho com ele e uma menina para poder ensinar como os homens utilizavam todas as armas para conquistar uma mulher e também para fazer companhia para a minha esposa. Agora o sonho era realidade. Tinha um casal de filhos. Era para eu estar explodindo de felicidade, mas não. Era justamente o contrário. Estava quase explodindo de raiva. Nesse instante olhei para a cicatriz na minha mão direita.**

**-Você... Tirou meus filhos de mim! Você me roubou a infância deles!**

**Comecei a sentir que ia ficar maluco com todas aquelas revelações e turbilhões que estavam acontecendo dentro de mim. Ela começou a perceber que havia algo de errado comigo. Me fez sentar em umas das poltronas que havia ali mesmo.**

**-Você quer um copo de água, Miro? Desde o início eu sabia que a nossa conversa não ia ser simples...**

**-Não... Não quero nada vindo de você! Eu não preciso que você me ajude em nada! Quando eu mais precisei de alguém ao meu lado, você sumiu... Junto com meus filhos! MEUS!**

**-NOSSOS! – Ela gritou – Eu vim pra cá, justamente para poder me redimir! Por que é tão difícil você aceitar isso?**

**Fechei os olhos e me concentrei no que eu precisava dizer a ela.**

**-Porque não foi ontem que você me deixou! Você me deixou no vazio durante sete anos! SETE ANOS! Eu não consigo esquecer e perdoar assim, tão de repente!**

**-Mas, Miro... E o nosso sentimento?**

**Não esperava por aquela pergunta. Podia ter um orgulho muito forte, entretanto, não podia ser desonesto comigo mesmo. Comecei a derramar lágrimas ao me lembrar daquela noite, cheia de amor.**

**-O sentimento, Camila... O sentimento ainda existe... Mas dói – Apontei para o meu peito – E agora, quem tem medo de se envolver com você... Sou eu.**

**-Eu... Eu já esperava isso... Por isso mesmo, eu vim preparada.**

**Enxuguei as lágrimas e olhei para ela.**

**-Preparada? Como assim?**

**-Preparada para uma reação como essa... Sei que você não vai confiar em mim novamente tão rápido... Então, arrumei um emprego de garçonete no Café Ibsen. Trabalhar onde nos encontramos pela primeira vez em Oslo pode ser que me preencha. – Ela sorriu fechando os olhos.**

**-Mas você é jornalista! Vai trabalhar de garçonete?**

**-Infelizmente os brasileiros têm que começar de baixo em outros países, principalmente aqui na Europa... Mas isso não importa. Pelo menos terei um salário e poderei me manter por um período de tempo por aqui... Tempo para que você conheça seus filhos e então decidir se você vai me dar uma segunda chance, por meu erro.**

**Não esperava por aquela atitude. Ela estava propondo uma aproximação sucessiva e parecia uma idéia muito interessante. Mas não podia demonstrar que estava amolecendo. Tinha que agir com dureza até o momento certo.**

**-Não pense que vai me amolecer tão fácil.**

**-Eu nunca pensei que seria fácil, Miro. Nunca.**

**-X-**

**Mila arrumou um pequeno apartamento, em um bairro mais simples de Oslo e não media esforços em demonstrar o seu carinho e o amor por mim. Educava as crianças com verdadeiro amor e coragem. Seus valores eram incríveis e os gêmeos eram crianças adoráveis e obedientes. Aos poucos, meus laços estreitos com meus filhos foram se intensificando e eles foram se identificando com a minha personalidade. Atílio era meu espelho e fazia questão de demonstrar que me admirava muito. Ágatha possuía a ternura de Mila e a compaixão que poucos seres humanos tinham dentro de seu coração.**

**Depois de dois anos completos de um namoro mais calmo e tranqüilo, decidimos aceitar nossas diferenças e finalmente começamos a morar juntos.**

**Camila largou o emprego de garçonete e se empenhou muito na escrita. Seus livros eram destinados ao público infantil e foram bem aceitos em Oslo. Eu continuei trabalhando na Tangbergd Data, alcancei a gerência e consegui me tornar o braço direito de Minos.**

**Mas o que eu não posso deixar de escrever antes de terminar esse pequena história de estranhas coincidências é sobre o fato de como o amor pode ser uma faca de dois gumes.**

**Nós não escolhemos por quem devemos nos apaixonar, nós não escolhemos se vamos ou não sofrer por uma pessoa ou se essa vale ou não a pena. Ninguém sabe o rumo desse sentimento tão bom e ao mesmo tempo tão doloroso.**

**O que eu aprendi ao longo desses anos todos é que amar a si mesmo antes de amar outra pessoa é imprescindível. O amor próprio faz com que nós enxerguemos os defeitos da pessoa amada como um passo para a nossa própria evolução. Não tenho e nunca tive medo de me entregar a ele, mas aprendi que o medo, quando não é demasiado, é muito bom, nos ensina a ter cuidado e a não nos machucarmos.**

**Agradeço ao meu querido amigo Kamus por me ensinar muita coisa a respeito de autocontrole, ao meu amigo Minos por me ouvir quando precisei e claro que agradeço muito à minha querida e amada Mila, por me ajudar a superar os meus obstáculos e meu orgulho próprio.**

**Quando amamos alguém e estamos juntos desse alguém, ****nós nos fundimos, nos tornamos um único ser... E temos infinitas possibilidades para viver.**

**-X-**

Críticas e sugestões sempre são levadas em consideração e agradeço a todos aqueles que dão suas opiniões sinceras. Críticas foram feitas para nos ajudar a crescer, é assim que eu encaro.

Espero que agora, Mila (Muzinha) tenha gostado das mudanças e que tenha se apaixonado ainda mais pelo Miro. ;)

Novamente, meu muito obrigada ao:

Davi, Justiceiro do Tempo: Meu mais atencioso e querido Beta-Reader que sempre me deu e me dá toques nos meus textos e me ajuda sempre com idéias, principalmente quando há bloqueio destas. Obrigada mesmo, meu amigo querido.

Radamanthys: Sempre me apoiando, em tudo. Nunca me esqueço de você, grande amigo.

Felipe do Amaral Nani: Que com sua opinião, me fez pensar o quanto eu poderia melhorar com o seu toque.

Aioros: Que não me deixa review, mas que sempre lê meus capítulos e comenta comigo todas as possibilidades.

Nadeshiko Amamya: Obrigada pela paciência de esperar pelos novos capítulos.

Margarida: Não só por ter me dado a dica sobre o capítulo Hentai, mas por acompanhar a trama.

Morgane Le Fay: Que acompanhou também todo o desenrolar da história. Meus sinceros agradecimentos.

Haru: Espero que goste e aproveite o novo fim.

Muito obrigada também a todos aqueles que lêem e não deixam reviews. E se eu por acaso esqueci de alguém, peço desculpas.

Um grande beijo para todos!

Nos vemos na próxima fic!

Grande beijo!

Da svidannia!

Chibi Hypnos


End file.
